The Secrets That Hold Us
by VioletStarlight11
Summary: In a society where only boys are allowed to go to school, Lily disguises herself as a boy to get into the school. She struggles to hide her identity as she falls in love with James, while Sirius and Remus strive to hide their attraction towards each other in a school that is intolerant to boys loving boys. Multi-chapter AU Fic with Jily and Wolfstar.
1. Ch 1: Moving In

**I'm back! **

**I will keep this short since I know you guys want to dive deep into my stories again. I plan to work on 4 stories from the Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, ACOTAR, and Miraculous Ladybug fandoms at the same time this summer. I will be updating this story every week on Mondays/Tuesdays, and the rest of my stories will be on my profile page. **

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving In

Morning, Wednesday, September 1, 1976

Lily Evans gripped the handle of her trunk as she stared up at the iron gates of Riddle College. Opened in 1956 by Headmaster Tom Marvolo Riddle, it quickly became the best boy's preparatory school in Europe. Most of the graduates went on to become influential politicians or wealthy businessmen.

It was the school that millions of boys across Europe dreamed of going to.

But to Lily, it looked like a prison. She was sure that it would be filled with pretentious rich boys, who believed that girls like her were only meant for the cleaning or cooking.

She was here to prove them wrong. Yes, she had never gone to school, but her father taught her how to read and write and he often brought books home from work so that she could study them. That was before he passed away several years ago, sending Lily and her family down a path of poverty.

Years passed when Lily's mother learned about Professor Albus Dumbledore's launch of the lottery program at Riddle College. Every year, one lucky boy would get the chance to attend Riddle College on a scholarship if his name was picked from the lottery.

Lily's mother entered her immediately under the name of Liam Evanson, paying someone to produce fake test scores and records for the so-called Liam Evanson. They both knew it was illegal. But they also knew that they had no future, no matter how many houses Mrs. Evans cleaned or how many restaurants she waitressed.

This was Lily's only chance.

They were both thrilled when, against all odds, they received a letter on the post stating that Liam Evanson was the lottery winner.

To prepare Lily, Lily's mother worked extra hours to afford Lily's second hand uniform and used textbooks.

Along with the uniform was Lily's black wig. Lily refused to cut her long, red hair. When her mother tried to convince her it would make her disguise more manageable, Lily merely replied, "I don't want them to change me, Mother. I want to still be me when this is over."

Now, Lily stood in front of the iron gates of Riddle College. Her mother stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this."

Lily nodded, squaring her shoulders. "I want this. I don't want to spend the rest of my life cleaning. I want to do something meaningful."

She turned to her mother and embraced her. "Thank you, mother. For helping me do this."

Her mother squeezed back. "Of course, my darling. I just want the best for you."

She pulled back and put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Just remember our two rules."

Lily nodded solemnly. "Don't attract attention to myself. And never tell anyone who I truly am."

* * *

Lily sat in the waiting area of the front office, scratching the black wig on her head in irritation. She wished she could have gotten a new wig. The one currently on her head used to belong to Mr. Richards, a man who lived down the street from them who had used it when he had gone bald. Lily's mother was able to bargain with him to get it at half the price of a new wig.

She wrinkled her nose as the itch continued.

"Mr. Evanson?"

Lily jerked up to her feet at the sound of her fake name.

She looked at the man who called her name. He looked very elderly with his long white beard and glasses.

He gave her a smile when he stretched out his hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Evanson. I am Professor Dumbledore, the founder of the lottery program here at Riddle College. Usually, Headmaster Riddle comes out to greet the lottery students briefly, but he is much too busy today, so you will see him at dinner. "

Lily looked at his hand in confusion. Why was he stretching out his hand to her? Oh! She had seen her father shake someone's hand once when a guest came to visit.

She quickly grabbed it and shook it awkwardly. "Hello, my name is Li-Liam."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes shone mirthfully. "Yes, I am aware of that, Mr. Evanson."

Her face immediately reddened. "Oh, right."

He gestured to the door leading out into the hall. "I would like to give you a tour of the grounds before I take you to your dorm."

She grabbed the handle of her trunk, but then he said, "Oh, don't worry about your belongings. I can have a maid take it to your room."

Lily looked at her trunk worriedly. What if the maid or her roommates started to snoop into it and they found her obviously femenine knickers?

Lily gripped the handle. "I would...I would much rather carry it myself, if that's alright."

Professor Dumbledore rose an eyebrow before replying, "Very well."

Throughout the tour, he introduced her to the garden of various flowers and shrubs, the lake surrounded by a ring of trees, the worn down football field, and the stables filled with horses of all kinds.

Professor Dumbledore explained as they walked through the halls. "We prefer that our students be multi-faceted, in terms of academics and extracurricular activity. Along with their studies, they participate in a plethora of activities such as fencing, horseback riding, football, etc…"

Lily tried to absorb it all, but it was so much. The schools was so large, larger than she imagined it would be, and there was so much information to remember.

"Where are the students, sir?" she asked, remembering to keep her voice deep.

He looked at her with amusement. "Why, they are in their lessons now. We expect our students to be at their highest caliber of intelligence."

She frowned. "Should I be in there now?"

He laughed and patted her shoulder. "Not yet. Since you are a special case student, we have to complete your registration before I take you to your dormitory. You can begin your lessons tomorrow."

They returned to the main office, where she signed the remaining contracts in Professor Dumbledore's private office.

* * *

It was now afternoon and lessons have ended for the day. Lily was walking with Professor Dumbledore down the hallway that would lead to her dorm. In one hand she pulled her trunk along, while she carried her textbooks tucked under her other arm.

She was adjusting the textbooks under her arm so that they were easier to carry when a boy ran out of a room and slammed into her, sending her books went flying out of her hands and both of them in a heap on the floor.

She looked up to see hazel eyes staring back at hers. For a moment, she could feel his heart beat erratically on her chest as he searched her face.

They were interrupted when Professor Dumbledore bent down and tried to pry the boy off of her. "Oh, Mr. Potter, do get off the poor boy!"

With that, the boy rolled off of her and jumped up, replying, "Sorry about that!"

He scratched the back of his head with one hand nervously. "Sorry, Professor. My mates and I were just having a little fun."

Lily looked behind him to see a boy with shaggy black hair stick his head out of the room and grin apologetically to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I expected better from our Riddle College students. Please apologize properly and introduce yourself to Mr. Evanson, especially since he will be your new roommate."

Surprise flashed the face of the boy with hazel eyes and then he stuck his hand out and said. "I am sorry for running into you. My name is James Potter. What is yours?"

She bashfully shook his hand as she replied, "Lil- I mean, Liam Evanson. Nice to meet you."

Professor Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. "I trust that you will be able to find your way to your room now with them."

With a gentle smile, he walked away.

The boy with shaggy hair bounded up to her and stuck out his hand. "The name's Sirius Black."

She shook his hand and smiled back.

Sirius pointed his thumb behind him over his shoulder. "Remus is in the room now, probably doing next week's homework. In fact, I should go check on him now to make sure he doesn't fall into a pit of studying for hours."

With that, he ran back into the room.

James knelt down and started to pick up her books. She bent down to help him as well.

"Sorry about earlier," he said, "Sirius and I tend to get a little bit antsy after a full day of lessons."

Lily kept her eyes trained at the books she was picking up as she said, "It's fine."

He handed the books to her and then grabbed her trunk and gestured for her to follow him.

When she stepped into the room, she noticed that there were bunk beds pushed to the back wall, the foot of the beds facing the entrance. Between the beds was a window overlooking the rolling fields and woods of the back of the school. On the right and left wall besides the bunk beds were desks, two on each side. And on the wall with the entrance the Lily had stepped through had a bookcase on one side and a cupboard on the other.

A boy with sandy blonde hair stood up from his desk and closed his book, smiling warmly at her.

He walked over to her and put out his hand. "Hi, I am Remus. Remus Lupin. Welcome to our dorm."

Lily shook his hand, thinking to herself. _Wow, boys must really love shaking hands._ Back home, whenever they had guests over, they only shook her father's hand and ignored her mother. Lily and her sister Petunia were always too busy in the kitchen to see if a guests would shake their hands.

Remus pointed to a lower bunk. "You can sleep on that bed. James sleeps above you, while I sleep across from you and Sirius sleeps on the bunk above mine."

She nodded and moved to sit on the bed under James'. She turned back to see all three boys staring at her with tension on their faces. She rose her eyebrows and thought to herself. _I wonder what that is all about?_

Remus cleared his throat and then said, "I was a lottery student just like you. Where did you go to school before here?"

Lily recited what her mother told her to. "I went to the Inglewood School until I was picked to come here."

Remus tilted his head in confusion. "I went there before I came here too. I don't think I remember seeing you there."

Lily's breath caught in her throat. "Um," she coughed, "Well, I am sure that there were just too many students to keep track of."

Remus studied her for a moment before his eyes lit up in agreement as he nodded.

Lily swallowed, trying to still her beating heart as she asked James and Sirius, "What about you? Where did you two go before here?"

Sirius wrapped an arm across James' shoulders and pulled him so that he could rub his hair. "This one and I have been coming here ever since our first year."

James grinned and shoved him away.

Lily nodded, letting that information sink in. That meant that James and Sirius must have come from families wealthy enough to support an education here. If that was so, they must have been able to afford maids. She didn't want to judge them immediately, but were they the type of boys who believed girls were only good enough for cleaning? Or were they like her late father, who had tried with every fiber of his body to educate his two young daughters before he passed on?

She hoped the latter.

She sighed and then gave the boys a tired smile. "Well, I am a bit tired after a long day, so I am just going to unpack my things now and get ready for dinner."

The boys made noises of agreement as she turned to open her trunk.

* * *

Lily entered the dining hall with Sirius and Remus in front of her and James next to her. She snuck a look over to him. There was something both tense and care-free about him. His shoulders looked tight, as if he was thinking about something very deeply, but his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he strutted into the dining hall as if he was about to be crowned prince.

The dining hall was filled with small circular tables, each with 4 chairs. Black marble floors shone against the candles of the silver chandelier above.

As she and the boys sat down, she looked around the room in confusion.

She turned to ask James, "Where are the food and drinks?"

James rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Remus poked him. "Back at Inglewood, they don't have people serve you food. You have to get it yourself at the buffet table, right, Liam?"

Lily's face felt warm. Yes, she had to remember that she was a boy from Inglewood, while these boys were used to being served their food since they came from the prestigious school of Riddle College.

Sirius mocked sighed and teased, "I could never imagine getting up to get my own food."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "So if we were on a deserted island, how would you find food?"

Sirius scoffed playfully. "I wouldn't. I would just get you to do it for me."

Remus shook his head, a smile on his face.

Lily smiled, too. Sirius was confident, but not in a conceited way. She found him and Remus quite amusing together.

She looked at James, who was also smiling at the other boys. Unlike Sirius and Remus, he was a mystery to her. How did he fit into their little group?

Her thoughts faded when the headmaster entered the dining hall. Voices hushed as Headmaster Tom Riddle walked through the center of the hall.

Lily studied him. He stared blankly at his intended destination, the long rectangular table at the end of the room where he would be sitting. Lily couldn't hold back a shiver. He didn't smile or glare or frown at his student. He just stared neutral. It felt...inhuman.

Once headmaster had sat down, though, the maids came out and served them their dinner, reviving the room of it previous life.

On her plate was a slice of steak and a side of asparagus. When she placed the bite of meat in her mouth, she tried not to moan. The taste was rich and flavourful. She had never had anything like this back in Cokeworth, and most definitely not at home, where cold soups and old bread had become a staple.

"How is it?" James asked her.

She sighed and beamed at him. "It's fantastic."

Remus nodded. "We never had anything like this at Inglewood. I can't remember how many times I had the jam sandwiches or the tuna salads. Even having crackers with cheese made us feel like we were rich."

Lily nodded along to appear that she, too, had those experiences. In truth, she did have the jam sandwiches and tuna salads from Inglewood. But unlike Remus, Lily and her sister Petunia had snuck into the trash behind Inglewood and salvaged what was left over.

She finished her steak and asparagus quickly and was eager to eat dessert when the sound of a spoon against a glass rung out.

Everyone looked up to see Headmaster Riddle stand up. The room was silent when he began to say blankly, "Another year starts at Riddle College. Every year, we continue to pride in our student's legacies, ensuring that only the best students from the best families were admitted here."

Lily wrinkled her nose in disdain. Why be prideful of having students from wealthy families? Shouldn't schools be prideful of having students who excelled intellectually?

He continued, "But there are exceptions. Our lottery program allows a student from another school to attempt success here at Riddle College. It is time to introduce our newest student. Please stand, Liam Evanson."

Lily froze she heard her fake name. Swallowing hard, she stood up and all eyes rushed towards her movement.

Several eyes looked at her in curiosity, while others looked at her in disinterest. Others looked at her with silent disgust.

When Headmaster Riddle cleared his throat, she sunk back into her seat as he announced the arrival of desserts.

When she looked around, the hateful eyes remained pointed at her and she shriveled under their gaze. She wished Headmaster Riddle hadn't singled her out. Before, she might have been able to merge in and act as if she had been here all her life. Now everyone knew that she was the lottery student.

James put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Liam?"

She was surprised by the sincerity in his eyes. Did he really care that much, even though he only knew her for a few hours?

She nodded and smiled weakly, trying to keep her voice masculine. "I am fine, thanks."

He nodded and then started to eat his dessert.

She looked at James, Sirius, and Remus. They ate their desserts as if it didn't matter that they were sitting with a lottery student. Everyone else was still staring at her as if she had tentacles for limbs. But her roommates were perfectly fine with her being there.

She smiled to herself, grateful that they didn't care.

Tonight's dessert was chocolate cake. She hummed delightedly when the sweet chocolate icing hit her tongue.

Then she noticed that Sirius didn't have chocolate cake. Instead, he had vanilla cake. She looked around the room. Everyone else had chocolate cake.

"Why do you have vanilla cake?" Lily asked.

He grinned sheepishly, saying, "I have a chocolate allergy."

James chuckled. "One of the many ways he is like a dog."

Sirius playfully punched James' shoulder. "It is only a minor allergy. I am sure I could have a little if I wanted to."

Remus shook his head. "Not a chance. Unless you want to end up in the hospital wing."

Sirius picked up his fork and tried to steal a piece from Remus' plate. "I just have to build up an immunity-"

"Hey!" Remus shouted, laughing. "Don't you dare!" He picked up his fork and the two started to duel with the forks.

The metal of their forks clanged as they dueled. James and Lily laughed as Sirius tried to stab the chocolate slice only to be blocked by Remus.

Sirius suddenly stopped and frowned, pointed at Remus' mouth. "You have a little icing on your cheek."

Remus blushed and tried to look for a napkin.

Before he could stop himself, Sirius reached up and swept a thumb across Remus' cheek and wiped the chocolate icing.

Remus' eyes widened and he froze.

Sirius realized what he did and then froze, too, eyes wide, jaw slackened.

Remus was the first to break out of his daze and grabbed a napkin to wipe Sirius' finger.

Sirius' face reddened when he felt Remus' warm hands in his, wiping the chocolate.

Lily didn't miss the way that Remus licked his lips as he stared at the chocolate on Sirius' finger. She furrowed her brows in curiosity. There was definitely something going on between those two.

Before she could ponder further, a boy at the table next to theirs scoffed, "Fags."

Sirius jumped up and clenched his fists. "What did you call him?"

Remus pulled on Sirius' arm. "Let it be."

Sirius shook his head. "Say it to my face, coward."

The boy sneered and stood up. "Why? Because it's true?"

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Shut your mouth, Snivellus!"

Lily looked at the boy. What kind of name was Snivellus? He was oddly pale and had long, oily looking hair.

Sirius looked like he was about to jump over the table and pound his fists into this Snivellus boy, while Remus had a hand on Sirius' arm and James remained sitting next to her in silent rage. The tables closest to them hushed and watched the conflict. The rest of the room was still oblivious, but Lily knew that they would soon catch on if she didn't do something.

She stood up and said, "Look, maybe we can sort this out-"

A boy with white-blonde hair stood up next to the Snivellus boy and glared at her. "Don't talk to us like we're equals, lottery boy. You are dirt compared to us."

Lily shrank back.

The sound of a chair scraping behind her broke through her shock. The entire room went silent as James Potter stood up and put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

Then he said, "Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to eating your food? Because we all know that my net worth is more than both of yours combined, and I will make sure to use it to end the both of you if you ever insult my friends again."

Stunned silence was the only response that James received before the blonde boy and the Snivellus boy turned and walked out of the room.

Sirius and James both sat down and Lily followed suit. The room slowly filled with whispering before the normal conversations started up again.

She turned to James and asked, "Who were they? What just happened?"

James rubbed his face tiredly before saying. "The first boy is Severus Snape and the second is Lucius Malfoy. They have been our long-time rivals because their families and ours have had different values for years."

She recognized the Malfoy last name and wanted to vomit. The Malfoy family was one of the most influential families in Europe. She just made a very powerful enemy.

She rubbed her temple in despair when she realized that she had drawn too much attention to herself when she was supposed to be hiding the fact that she was a girl.

James put a calming hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, if you are worried about them, then don't. They won't bully you with me around."

Lily looked up at his hazel eyes smiled softly, "Thank you."

* * *

**Remember! Every Monday or Tuesday, there should be an update!**


	2. Ch 2: First Day of Classes

**Hello! **

**Thank you for everyone who is following, favoring, and reviewing! I was not expecting such a high number of people getting excited about the first chapter!**

**Because there are so many people to thank, i won't be able to put you all here. If you would like a public shout-out, I would be more than happy to do one!**

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day of Class

Early Morning, Thursday, September 2, 1976

The first rays of sunlight penetrated past Lily's eyelids, stirring her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to wake up, but she had to. She had to wake up before the boys so they couldn't find out who she was.

She ran through the memories of last night.

She had stayed up later than the boys did because she wanted them to sleep first before she undressed in their shared bathroom, removed the binding on her breasts, and let down her hair. Then when she was getting into bed, she slept with her wig in case one of the boys woke up in the middle of the night. She also had to sleep with the blanket up to her chin, because she didn't want them to see her upper body without the bindings, which were too uncomfortable to wear during sleep.

She ended up going to bed at 2 am. This was because Remus had fallen asleep by 11 pm after reading a book while James and Sirius were up until 1 am playing chess.

It was 6 am now.

She painstakingly sat up and felt the cold floor underneath her toes. She wrapped her arms around her chest in case any of the boys decided to wake up now and then grabbed her belongings and headed for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she locked the door and then took off her wig, letting out a sigh of relief as she took the hairnet off and undid the braid in her hair. She ran her fingers through the strands and rubbed her itchy scalp. Then she pulled out her hairbrush and brushed it until it was silky smooth. She re-braided it and put the hairnet and itchy wig back on, brushing the hair of the wig so that she looked presentable.

Then came the part that Lily liked least. She took off her pajama shirt and took the binding roll out of her bag. She looked at her chest in the mirror. Already, red lines wrapped around her body. She predicted that the binding would give her blisters.

She wrapped the binding around her body and inspected in the mirror. She patted down her chest and shook her head. When Lily was younger, she always thought that she had small breasts and had wanted larger ones. Now she regretted her size. Even with the binding, they were still too big to conceal. Lily unwrapped the binding to tighten it.

When she was finished, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then put on her Riddle uniform. Black trousers with a green polo shirt topped with a black blazer with silver linings.

Lily gathered in things and returned to the room. Sirius was still snoring, fast asleep. Remus clutched the book he was reading the night before closer to his body.

Lily looked at James' bunk and stopped.

He was sitting up, his bare back was to her as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. His legs dangled over the side of the bed. His back muscles flexed and his toned arms rippled as he ruffled his hair.

Lily's mouth went dry as she watched him.

He picked up his glasses from the shelf bolted to the wall by his pillow and turned to move down the ladder when he noticed her watching.

"Morning," he yawned. "You're up early."

Lily blushed as she rushed to put her things in her trunk beside her bed. "I just wanted to be ready for my first day."

James descended the ladder and almost tripped as he watched her bend down into her trunk.

He watched her furrow her brow as she re-organized the contents and bit her lip while she shifted the items. There was something so alluring about flutter of her eyelashes and the curve of her neck.

James quickly got off the ladder and headed quickly for the bathroom, dismissing the moment as just morning drowsiness.

Lily flinched when he slammed the door. She frowned and looked at the bathroom door, wondering if she had done anything to make him rush away so suddenly.

Sighing, she settled at the desk that she claimed as her own and started to look over the syllabi for her classes.

* * *

Breakfast was finishing up and the maids were making their rounds to start clearing and cleaning the tables.

James and Lily walked ahead, with James explaining what to expect in the classes and where her classes would be.

Remus and Sirius were walking next to each other in comfortable silence when Sirius reached into his pocket and fished out a cinnamon bun from breakfast.

Remus laughed, "Really?"

Sirius took a huge bite out of the cinnamon bun and said with food in his mouth, "What?"

Remus shook his head. "Do you ever stop eating?"

Sirius shook his head and continued eating it.

Remus smirked. "Aren't you worried about getting fat?"

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and raised his shirt hem, revealing his six pack. "Not really."

Remus turned away, his face warm.

A person shoved past Sirius, slamming him into the shoulder so hard that Sirius had to stumble forward.

Lucius Malfoy smirked as he muttered, "Some people need to stop whoring themselves out to peasants."

Sirius froze.

Remus' mouth fell open. Malfoy just called his best mate a whore.

Lucius turned away, still smirking.

Remus then shouted, "Hey, Malfoy!"

As Lucius turned, Remus reached over and grabbed Sirius' cinnamon bun and launched it at Lucius.

It landed into Lucius' face, the icing starting to drip onto his freshly pressed blazer.

He made a sound of indignation as he wiped the offending pastry away.

Sirius was shocked for a moment and clutching his stomach in laughter in the next.

Lucius clenched his fists and growled, starting to charge at them with fists up.

Sirius, still laughing, grabbed Remus' wrist and they began to run like maniacs through the halls.

Giggling like children, they rounded a corner and saw a closet where the polo mallets were stored.

"Go, go, go!" Sirius shouted, chuckling.

Remus pulled open the door of the closet and stepped inside, reaching out to pull Sirius in.

When they closed the closet doors, they heard Lucius' pounding footsteps as he raced past the closet.

In the dark, they still held their hands against their mouths to muffle their laughter.

Sirius was the first to speak. "I can't believe you did that."

Remus reached out in the dark to squeeze Sirius' shoulder. "I couldn't let him talk to you like that."

They stood in silence for a few moments longer when Remus whispered, "I think we should get out now."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Someone might find us in here," Remus answered, making a move to push the closet door open.

Sirius' hand closed over Remus'. "What's wrong with that?"

Remus searched for Sirius' eyes in the darkness. "People will think that we're…" Remus swallowed uncomfortably, "...together."

They were both silent and unmoving, letting what Remus had implied sink in.

Then Remus felt Sirius' fingers trailing up his arms.

"Would that be so bad?" Sirius whispered, his breath hot in the small space.

Sirius' fingers reached Remus' shoulders when Remus breathed out, "Which one? Someone finding out...or being together?"

Before Sirius could answer, the door flew open and light flooded into the closet.

The two boys blinked, adjusting their eyes to the light.

Lily and James were there.

"Come out of the closet!" Lily shouted.

The two boys were dazed and confused, both from the bright lights and the conversation they just had.

"What?" Sirius said.

James shouted, "Come out! We're going to be late for class!"

With that, the boys quickly scrambled out of the closet and the four began running just as the bell rang.

As Lily and James ran ahead, Remus and Sirius couldn't help sneaking glances at each other as they ran through the halls. They couldn't help but feel that something had changed.

* * *

They all arrived late to their morning math lesson.

When they entered the classroom, the professor, whose name plate said "Professor Durham," looked up from his desk and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you four late?"

None of them wanted to blame each other. They were silent until Lily blurted out, "I was lost! I am new here, so I got lost and I couldn't find my class. They helped me."

Professor Durham's eyes remained narrowed as he glared at her. "I don't care that you are new. You should know that we at Riddle College have a strict attendance and tardiness policy. If you are late again, we might have to question whether or not you deserve to be here."

Lily's face paled. "Yes, sir."

He waved them dismissively.

Lily felt James' hand on the small of her back in comfort as they walked to their seats. She smiled gratefully at him.

They found four seats in the back. Lily sat in the back corner with James in the desk next to her, while Remus was in the desk in front of her and Sirius sitting in the desk next to him.

Professor Durham cleared his throat and said, "We were just in the middle of roll call."

He looked down at the paper. "Evanson, Liam."

Lily's head jerked up. Why was he calling her name?

Professor Durham looked around the room and noticed that every seat was filled. He called out again. "Evanson, Liam."

James turned to her and whispered, "Say something."

Lily stuttered, "Y-yes?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why did you not answer when I called your name during roll call?"

Lily frowned. Roll call? What was that?

All Lily could say was, "I am sorry, sir. I got...distracted."

He clicked his tongue in irritation before moving on to the next name.

Lily watched as everyone replied "Here" or "Present" when they heard their names. Lily pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down: _**Say "Here" when name is called.**_

When roll call was finished, the professor began the lesson.

"Since it is still the beginning of the school year, we are going to review what you should have learned last year," Professor Durham started and picked up a piece of chalk to write an equation on the board.

He turned back to the classroom and said, "Can anyone solve this equation?"

Several hands went up in the air.

Lily studied the equation on the board. It read: _**4x + 5 = 21**_

Lily furrowed her brow. When were there letters in maths?

Professor Durham looked around the room and then said, "Mr. Evanson, why don't you come up to the board and solve the equation?"

Her eyebrows went up. Why was he asking her? She didn't raise her hand. Could she refuse?

She saw everyone's eyes on her and thought it best that she not refuse.

With shaking legs, she stood up and walked to the front of the room and picked up a piece of chalk.

She tried to flip through her memories of all the books she read. She did know how to add and subtract, such as how many pinches of salt to add to a soup or how many flowers to take away from the garden. But she had never encountered any lesson that involved the letter x.

Professor Durham tapped his foot. "Any day now, Evanson."

She put her hand up to attempt the equation, but she put it down just as quickly and turned to say, "I can't do it."

Professor Durham raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you can't do it? You should have learned this last year."

Lily shrank back as she said, "I didn't come here last year. I'm new and-"

Professor Durham huffed in frustration. "At this school, no one gets special treatment because they won the lottery. You are a student here at Riddle College now, and you will be treated as every other student who has been here before."

"Malfoy!" he barked, "Come up here and complete the equation so we can move on with the lesson."

Lily placed the chalk back on his desk and briskly walked back to her seat, head down.

Lucius smirked as he flawless solved the equation and walked back to his seat.

Lily's face was warm as she wrote down everything Lucius had done to solve the equation.

She felt James' hand on her shoulder and he whispered, "Are you okay, Liam?"

She shook her head and continued to write down the notes that Professor Durham wrote on the board.

She sighed. What was she thinking, disguising herself as a boy to get into one of the most prestigious schools in Europe? How was she going to catch up with the years of lessons that these boys had against her?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love you all and I'll see you the same time next week!**


	3. Ch 3: Advice From Friends

**Hello, my lovely readers!**

**I apologize for the late upload. I have been super busy, but here is the chapter I promised!**

**One final thing: I really liked replying to reviews when i wrote my previous story, "Love Between the Parchment," so I am going to do that from now on again.**

***Reviews!***

**WeasleyManagedMischiefGirl19: Please update! I love it!**

**Me: One step ahead of you. Thank you for loving it!**

** . -Malfoy: This is such an interesting idea, I love it so far! I laughed out loud when Lily said "Come out of the closet" XD .I love gay humor. Anyway I'm looking forward for next chapter! :))**

**Me: Thank you for saying my idea is interesting. I really try to come up with interesting story ideas just so it doesn't feel like you guys have read this somewhere else already. And I couldn't not add that gay humor! :D**

**Shamelessnweird: Omg girlllll thnx so much for writing this amazing story! It's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lovely, I feel that this should never end! 3**

**Me: Oh, my old friend! It has been so long since I heard from you! Thank you so much for coming back for more!**

***Thanks for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Advice from Friends

Evening, Friday, October 1, 1976

A full month has passed at Riddle College.

Lily sat in the library, groaning.

She received her results for her first math exam today, and they weren't good.

She needed to get good grades. If she failed every math or science exam, her professors would realize that she was missing too much knowledge to be a boy.

She opened a math textbook on exponents and began to study it.

Then she felt a breath over her shoulder. "Exponents? Who knew you were such a math whiz, Liam?"

She turned to see James leaning on a bookshelf behind her.

She yelped and stood up quickly.

James put his hands up, amusement in his eyes. "Whoa, whoa. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lily quickly closed the book she was reading and rushed to pick up the rest of her books. She couldn't let him know that she was still learning how to multiply and divide. If he found out, he would know she was a girl for sure.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

She tried to put a neutral expression on her face. "I have to study for the next math exam."

She picked up her things and was about to leave when his hand closed around her wrist. "Hey, it's okay to be bad at math. Remus is bad at math, too."

Lily's eyebrows went up in amazement. Not every boy was good at math? "What? Really?"

James nodded. "Remus said that Inglewood had terrible math teachers, so he was bad at math when he got here. Now, he's better, but he still doesn't like it as much as history."

Lily nodded along, pretending that she knew about the terrible math teachers at Inglewood. "How did he get better?"

James grinned. "Sirius helped him."

Lily's shoulders slumped. "Oh."

As far as she knew, she didn't know anyone who would want to help her-

"I can help you, Liam," James piped in.

Lily furrowed her brow. "What? Why?"

James shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Because it's nice?"

"Oh," Lily replied, her face warming. "Thank you."

They sat next to each other at the table and opened a book on multiplication.

He pointed to a problem. "Can you do 9 times 4?"

Lily tried to think back to the multiplication table she memorized the night before the exam. But the harder she thought, the harder it was to remember. There were just too many numbers.

She shook her head, emerald eyes sad.

James knocked shoulders with her. "Hey, I have a trick you can use to remember."

Lily looked at him, eyes curious.

"Put your hands up, palms facing inward," James instructed.

She did as he asked.

James looked back at the problem. "Since this problem asks us to multiply nine four times, put down your fourth finger."

Lily put down the ring finger of her right hand. "Like this?"

James let out a small laugh. "Here, let me fix it."

He moved her right ring finger up and gently bent her left ring finger.

Lily's heartbeat quickened when she felt his warm fingers linger on her for a moment longer than he intended. She felt his breath on her ear when he said, "Count the fingers to the left of your bent finger."

Swallowing, she breathed out, "Three."

James nodded. "And to the right?"

Lily counted them and murmured, "Six."

James let out a half-smile. "Three and six. Thirty-six. Four times nine is thirty-six."

Lily's mouth fell open in shock. Was it really that easy?

James grinned when he noticed her amazement. "And it works for all your other fingers, too!"

He put down her left thumb. "Nine times one is 9."

He put down her left index finger. "Nine times two is 18."

He showed her all the fingers as Lily continued to blush. His fingers were surprisingly rough. She suspected it was front all the hours he spent playing polo.

She smiled softly at him when she said, "Thank you."

They spent most of the evening practicing the multiplication, him sharing songs that he made up to help him memorize the table and her teasing him that if his inheritance didn't save him from poverty, his voice would.

As they continued to study, James saw her emerald eyes light up in understanding whenever he taught her a new math concept, and he couldn't help but feel a flutter in chest whenever she looked at him.

* * *

Afternoon, Monday, October 4, 1976

At this time of day, lessons have ended, and most of the students were in the library or common areas doing their homework.

Lily and Remus were sitting in armchairs in the corner of a common area, studying for their upcoming science exam.

In the center of the room, James and Sirius were playing chess, with Sirius sorely losing and loudly cursing whenever James stole another one of his black pieces.

Usually, there would be other boys were milling about the room in their own businesses, playing games or talking amiably. But it was a Monday, so many of them were in their dorms studying.

Lily grinned as she read about astronomy in her science textbook. It was all so fascinating. Never had she considered that there might be life outside of Earth, let alone planets and stars and galaxies. She was in awe at the vast amounts of knowledge that men had collected in just a few centuries.

And although math was still difficult, James was helping her almost every evening. Maybe she could do this after all.

She just finished reading a paragraph about shooting stars and turned to Remus to ask him a question when she realized that he was busy staring at Sirius.

Lily sighed. Those two have been doing that for weeks, staring at each other and then shying away.

Lily tapped Remus' shoulder. "What are you two doing?"

Remus startled, nearly dropping his book. "W-What?"

Lily tilted her head in the direction of Sirius. "You two have been staring at each other."

Remus rose his eyebrows before turning back to his book. "There was a fly."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that Sirius has missed enough showers to have flies circulate him on a daily basis?"

Remus shrugged, "Well, he and James spend a lot of time wrestling in the mud, so it could be plausible that Sirius has acquired a certain odor that attracts flies-"

"And you," Lily concluded.

Remus only reddened further.

Lily leaned closer to Remus on the arm of her chair. "Remus, it's painfully obvious that you like him."

Remus jerked back and hit his head against the back of his armchair. "You must be mistaken. I don't like Sirius-"

Lily rose an eyebrow. "Then what were you two doing in the polo mallet closet?"

Remus' fingers shook as they fiddled with the pages of the book in his lap. "Hiding from Malfoy."

Lily settled back in her armchair, drawling, "Yes, and I'm sure that kissing Sirius would have warded Malfoy even farther away."

Remus blushed. "We weren't kissing in there."

Lily beamed and laughed. "Well there certainly wouldn't be anything wrong with you kissing Sirius. I think that you two look nice together."

Remus looked at her like she was insane.

Lily tilted her head in confusion. "Did I say something?"

Remus sighed and looked down at his lap. "I'd probably be hanged if someone proved me guilty of sinful relations with Sirius."

Lily was bewildered. "Hanged? Sinful? What does that mean?" She tried to pretend that Inglewood didn't teach whatever Remus meant. "I didn't learn anything like that at Inglewood."

Remus continued. "Here, they teach us that homosexual relations of any kind are wrong. Headmaster Riddle says that such relations disrupt the traditional family hierarchy. In every family, there must be a father to finance the familial expenses and a mother to tend to the children and household."

Lily shrunk back. She didn't realize that boys also faced unfair judgement. While she was told not to educate herself, boys like Remus were told not to love.

Remus was like her. Except she had snuck into this school to prove the world wrong. Maybe Remus could prove the world wrong, too.

Lily squeezed Remus' shoulder. "I think you should tell Sirius how you feel about him."

Remus was even more incredulous than before. "It's not that easy."

Lily squeezed Remus' arm. "It would be if you kept it a secret."

Remus' eyes widened. "Could...could I do that?"

Lily nodded excitedly.

Remus contemplated this. To be with Sirius, but in secret? The idea sounded mischievous and exciting and risky at the same time. But Remus was smart and he could come up with foolproof ways to never get caught. The boys did it all the time when they orchestrated pranks and have never been caught. This could be his only chance to be with Sirius.

Remus nodded in agreement, and they bent their heads together to discuss how they would go about this.

In the center of the room, James and Sirius continued playing chess, oblivious to what Lily and Remus were talking about.

James perked up when he managed to take Sirius' bishop. "Ha! Take that, Black!"

But Sirius wasn't looking down at the chess board. He was looking over James' shoulder at the two people sitting on armchairs in the corner of the room, specifically the boy with sandy hair.

Sirius' breath hitched when Remus licked a finger to turn the page of his notebook, he and Lily looking excited to write something down.

James turned to see what Sirius was and turned back to Sirius to say, "You're looking at Remus again."

Sirius looked down at the chessboard and moved a pawn. "I'm just checking up on him," he mumbled.

"Every five minutes?" James countered, moving a rook to steal Sirius' pawn.

Sirius let out a frustrated breath, moving his knight. "What's wrong with that?"

James studied the board as he said, "People will make assumptions."

Sirius watched James move his king a little too close to Sirius' king for comfort.

James continued. "Look, Sirius, you are like a brother to me. I want you to be happy. In a different world, I think that you two would make a great couple. But in this world, you are the heir of the Black fortune, and that comes with its own set of responsibilities. I'd know. I just don't want you doing anything that will threaten your future."

Sirius swallowed uncomfortably as he moved his king away from James' king.

James contemplated his next move as he said, "And you and Remus aren't exactly...discreet."

Sirius flinched as he realized that James was talking about incidents with the chocolate icing and the polo mallet closet.

James moved his king until it cornered Sirius'. "Checkmate."

Sirius looked around the board for a way out, but one didn't materialize.

James sighed, "Just promise me that, if you are forced into any situation that tests your temptations with Remus, don't give in. Don't get too close."

Sirius clenched his fists and snapped, "Just like you with Liam, right?"

James' eyes flickered over to Lily, sitting in the armchair, talking animatedly with Remus.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "I see the way that you look at him when you two play with each others' fingers during math lessons."

James stood up and walked out of the room, not even bothering to knock Sirius' king with his own. Knowing that he couldn't bear to knock down Sirius for liking a boy, because he too was beginning to like one.

* * *

**Ooooh, you know it's intense when James and Sirius have a fight.**

**Hopefully they can sort it out soon, because they have bigger problems coming soon.**

**Thank you, dear reader, for reading, and I can't wait to see you all in the next one!**


	4. Ch 4: Attraction In More Ways Than One

**Hello! I apologize for not uploading at all last week. I am in the process of finding a new job. I love my current one, but I sadly need more money to finance my ambitious goals, so I spent all of last week job searching, filling out applications and working on my resumes and cover letters.**

**Thank you to my followers, favors, and reviewers!**

***Reviews!***

**RavenclawLupin11: The math learning scene made me harken back to math lessons in school and yeesh I hated those blergh. I can't wait til next time! Or when James realizes he isn't gay like he thought *wink***

**Me: I am glad you're excited! And I can't wait to write the scene in which James finds out he isn't gay!**

** . -Malfoy: Ooo I like this story very much and I think that replying to the reviews is a great thing hehe. (I must admit I do fangirl over ppl answering me)I look forward to James realising Lily is a girl and I hope Remus takes Lily's advice about Sirius. Looking forward for next chapter 3**

**Me: I love when people answer me, too! And I can't wait to write the scenes that you are excited for!**

**Riddi: I wanted to make a review but I have no idea what to say! So here's a simple sentence: I love this.**

**Me: Well, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to say that! No matter how small the review, it means the world to me that you are reading my stories.**

**Shameless n weir: I hope u got my reviews on Love between Parchment chapters, coz there's been problem with my account. Anyways, My god u left on cliff hangerrrrrrr, pls upload fast! What is gonna happen, fuxk m soooo excited! Upload faster ik it takes time to think n write, take u r own time... But m so excited I can't wait to read further #lovelove**

**Me: I think that I have gotten all of your reviews, but I can't be too sure since I don't know what I didn't get if I don't have it. I am sorry for your account issues and I hope you get them fixed. I love it when you read and review my stories!**

***Thank you!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Attraction in More Ways Than One

Night, Friday, October 8, 1976

"Come in, come in!" Lily shouted from the bathroom.

Remus left his books on his desk and walked into the bathroom, nearing tripping over the trunks of clothing she had managed to drag into the bathroom.

"Liam, what is all of this?" Remus asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Lily huffed and gestured to the chair in the center of the room, facing the mirror. "We don't have all day! We have to try on as many different looks and styles as possible so that you can impress Sirius with your looks!"

"M-my looks?" Remus stuttered.

Lily busied herself by rearranging the bottles of colognes, lotions, shampoos, hair spray, etc. "Yes, Remus, your looks. You want to catch Sirius' eye so that he will want to ask you to spend time with him."

Lily remembered these things because Petunia had done these things to attract Vernon Dursley, a boy from a neighboring town who had come to visit his relatives in Cokeworth. Petunia immediately knew he came from money, and set out quickly to persuade him to marry her. Lily sighed. Petunia could rely on a man all her life if she wanted to. Lily was going to make a path for herself.

Remus settled in chair as Lily turned to look at his face. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the features of his face, looking for the best angles.

When she was young, her father had taught her that even though she was a girl, she could still make a great first impression on people. As a businessman, he knew how to use makeup to hide his dark circles or hair products to tame his hair.

Remus eyed the products and clothes. "Where did you get all of this?"

Lily circled him as she continued to study him, saying, "I snuck into Sirius' trunk-"

"You what?" Remus eyes almost bulged out of his head. Sirius was incredibly possessive of his hair products. "How'd you do that?"

Lily smirked. "He does go to sleep at night, does he not? I picked the lock last night and took a few bottles. He has so many in there that he won't notice."

Remus was floored. He didn't know that she could be so mischievous. She was like a marauder of sorts. If she had been at Riddle College earlier, she could have helped them pull pranks.

He started to ask, "What about the clothes-"

Lily snapped her fingers and said, "From James' trunk. Now no more talking! We have to get to work."

**(line break)**

Morning, Saturday, October 9, 1976

Sirius walked into the breakfast hall to see James already eating.

Sirius sighed and walked towards the table where James sat and pulled out a chair to sit.

James was silent, not looking at Sirius as he stabbed his eggs and shoved them into his mouth.

Sirius sighed again and opened his mouth to say, "I am sorry about what I said."

James raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

A waitress came by to serve Sirius his plate of eggs. He thanked her as she walked away and continued, "I was just frustrated because you were right. I think…" Sirius lowered his voice so that no one could hear them as he nervously wrung his fingers, "...I think that I've been in love with Remus for a while now."

James put down his fork and knife, not sure what to say.

Sirius started to eat his eggs, nearly shrivelling up in the awkward silence until James replied, "I want to be happy for you, but I can't when it could ruin your future. I'm sorry."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I needed to hear it. Remus and I…we can't be together. It would be too risky for both of us. I care too much about Remus to ruin his life."

James nodded grimly. "So you'll promise not to go any further with Remus?"

Sirius nodded, "I promise."

Then the door of the dining room slammed open.

When Sirius looked up, he almost choked.

Remus wore a crisp, white button up shirt that hugged his body, showing off how lean he was. His sleeves were rolled up, the cuffs neatly folded just above his elbows. The top two buttons were undone, making Remus' neck look long and enticing. His trousers looked freshly pressed and his shoes shined as if they were new.

Remus' hair was styled as well, trimmed and combed to give him a cleaner look. Remus' bangs were also swept aside to reveal his green eyes, which were accentuated by the make up he wore, making his lips and jawline stand out.

Sirius tried to break out of his stupor, but he was completely floored. Remus had never dressed up before in the time that he knew him. Remus valued comfort over fashion, with his baggy sweaters and worn yet wrinkled pants and ratty old shoes. He didn't care, and neither did Sirius. But damn did he look amazing, standing there in the entrance looking more confident than he had ever seen him.

Sirius stood up, his mouth open in shock. Several faces in the room matched his. They didn't expect Remus, a poor boy from Cokeworth, to look so refined.

Remus looked straight at Sirius and blushed. He worried that maybe he was getting too much attention. He wondered if he should go back and change his clothes. But then he felt Lily walk into the dining room from behind him and gently push him forward.

Remus and Lily started to walk to the table where Sirius and James were.

Sirius cleared his throat as they took their seats.

"Hi," Remus said shyly.

Sirius' cheeks warmed. "Hi."

James narrowed his eyes. He looked from Remus' new look to Sirius' awed expression to Lily's knowing smile.

He stood up, his chair scraping the floor loudly behind him. "Liam, can I talk with you in private?"

She shrugged, "Of course."

They stood up and walked out of the dining room.

Sirius and Remus sat awkwardly at the table, not saying anything. They snuck glances at each other, but they did not know what to say.

Remus frowned to himself. Lily gave him tips on flirting, but he wasn't sure how to use them.

Remus decided to give them a try.

Remus leaned in close to Sirius' face and said, "I heard that there is a waterfall in the middle of the forest. It sounds like a great place to relax."

Sirius coughed, growing hot. A waterfall sounded amazing right now...No! He just promised James he would control himself.

Sirius replied nervously, "Um…" Sirius caught a whiff of Remus cologne and nearly passed out from the giddiness. He smelled like him. Had Remus used his cologne? Sirius wanted to grin. It was as if Remus was his, and his alone.

Sirius almost opened his mouth to ask Remus out to the waterfall, but caught himself at the last second. He scolded himself. His future at stake.

Sirius looked around the room nervously, trying to think of a response. If he said yes, he might end up going to the waterfall and falling more in love with Remus. If he said no, Remus might be offended and ask why, and Sirius didn't have any excuses planned at all.

Sirius' eyes landed on James' half-finished plate and straightened when the idea hit him.

He blurted out, "Let's invite James and Liam!"

Remus' eyes widened. "What?"

Sirius nodded quickly. "It'll be fun." Inside, Sirius sagged with relief. With Liam and James there, there was no way he could give into the temptation of blurting out his feelings and dragging Remus into a cupboard for the best snog of their lives.

Remus pursed his lips, annoyed. "Right. Fun."

Remus clicked his tongue in irritation. Remus stood up abruptly. "Excuse me."

Remus got up and left, not noticing Sirius pull on the collar of his shirt as he tried to stop staring at Remus' gorgeous backside.

**(line break)**

James pulled Lily into the corridor outside the dining room and glared at her. "What was that?"

Lily looked at him innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

James scoffed. "Remus is wearing my clothes and he smells like Sirius. I'm not daft, Liam."

Lily shrugged. "So he decided to clean himself up. Why are you getting cross with me?"

"Remus and Sirius can't be together!" James whispered loudly, trying to not alert any of the students eating breakfast in the dining room.

Lily furrowed her brow in alarm. "What? Why?"

Lily had no idea why James was being like this. Didn't he want his two best friends to be together? Unless…

"James...are you in love with one of them?" Lily asked tentatively.

James' eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What?!"

Lily frowned, continuing to ask, "Why else would you not want them together?"

James sputtered out, "Of course not! I'm not…" James hesitated before saying, "...gay."

James had trouble believing what he just said, especially when he saw her knit her eyebrows in genuine confusion, the innocence in her eyes alluring him. In his anger, he had gotten so close to her that he could merely take a step forward to feel her breath on his lips.

Lily searched his face, trying to make sense of the situation, but was distracted by his features. He was beautiful. She shook her head. She couldn't get distracted by a boy. She could never be with him, not if she wanted to successfully hide her identity.

She returned to the matter at hand. "So, if you aren't gay, why can't Sirius and Remus be together?"

James stepped back before he could be tempted any further. "It's complicated."

He turned away abruptly and then turned back to quickly say, "I'm not gay."

James walked away, muttering to himself that he wasn't gay, but it felt like he was trying to convince himself more than convince her.

Lily tried to make sense of what happened, but before she could think on it any further, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned to see Remus' dejected face.

"What happened? Did it not work?" Lily asked.

Remus scratched the back of his head. "I did what you asked. I suggested that he and I go out to the waterfall…"

"And?" Lily asked excitedly, perking up.

"...he invited you and James to come along," Remus said unimpressively.

"What?" Lily gawked at him. "Is Sirius dim?"

Remus scratched his ear uncomfortably. "Maybe he doesn't like me after all."

Lily shook her head. "We just need a new plan."

And so the two set off to find the library so they could strategize.

* * *

**Before you go, I just want to take a quick second to explain James' behavior in case you are confused. We all know James as this mischievous, confident, and witty character. I capitalized on these characteristics in my story "Love Between the Parchment." **

**But in this story, I wanted to take a different approach. This isn't Hogwarts and we aren't in the wizarding world. James Potter here has the similarities of the James from the wizarding world, but I have made him less playful and more cautious. In this AU, everyone has a place in society and they are all strictly regulated. James is a prominent figure in this society because he comes from a powerful family, and both he and Sirius have to uphold clean reputations.**

**If this was the James we knew from the wizarding world, James would not only encourage Sirius to date Remus, but he would actually help them get together. But this James is not that James. This James knows his place in society, and it is going to take a lot of convincing to persuade him that it is okay for Sirius to be with Remus and for him to accept possibly be gay (even though we know he is not). **

**So James gets angry in this chapter not because he believes that being gay is wrong, but because he knows that there are consequences to being gay and he doesn't want Sirius to face those consequences. **

**So I don't think that I have written James out of character. He is still loyal and kind, but this is who James would have been if James didn't come from a loving family who treated house-elves humanely and welcomed wizards and witches of all blood statuses. **

**So thank you for listening to my explanation. I just didn't want you to feel like the James Potter I am writing about is not the James Potter you wanted to read about. I could write James as the funny and mischievous boy that we know he is, but I wanted this story to be more serious because I believe that these characters have more depth than we give them credit for.**

**Thank you again for reading.**


	5. Ch 5: Competition of Math or Deceit?

**Hello!**

**How are you all today? I am comfortable and cozy in my bed since it is raining outside, which is perfect weather for writing.**

**Thank you to all of my new followers and favorites!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

***Reviews!***

**Shamelessnweird: ****Hehe I enjoyed, n I completely agree with the explanation! I really can't wait to see where this goes!**

**Me: I am so glad that you agree with my explanation! I was rereading my chapter before I was going to upload it and I was like "Wait, is James too out of character? That is not good." I am glad that I am not alone in exploring the different angles of James' character!**

***Thank you for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Competition of Math or Deceit?

Lily made it to her math class early and sat in her usual seat at the back. She pulled out her notes and began to furiously study. She was nervous, but excited for what was about to happen in math class today.

Professor Durham had begun selecting two students to go up against each other in a short math competition. Every Friday, the scheduled pair would try to solve all of the problems on the board as quickly as they could and run to the back of the classroom and touch back wall, signalling their victory.

Lily smiled to herself as she remembered when Remus and another boy were scheduled to compete the week before and how Remus had flawlessly answered each problem and made it to the back wall before the other boy had finished half the problems.

She and Malfoy were scheduled to compete today. She wanted so badly to prove to the other students that she could do this.

As the class started to fill with the students coming in for the lesson, she looked up to see James walk in. She tried to smile and wave at him, but he simply walked to his seat and pulled out his book, not even looking at her.

She looked back at her own book and tried to hide her embarrassment. James hadn't talked to her in days, ever since she tried to bring Remus and Sirius together. She didn't understand. Didn't he want them to be happy?

Finally, Professor Durham entered and did roll call. She tapped her foot in anticipation. Professor Durham had a cloth covering the chalkboard, meaning that he just needed to pull it to reveal what she and Malfoy would be solving.

She looked over at Malfoy, who looked too bored, as if he knew he was going to win without trying. She narrowed her eyes. She was going to prove him wrong.

Professor Durham finished roll call and then said, "When I call your name, come up to the board. Lucius Malfoy and Liam Evanson."

Lily grinned as she quickly stood up and walked to the chalkboard. Lucius sighed, rolled his eyes, and sauntered to the front of the chalkboard.

When they were both at the front of the room, Professor Durham pulled the cloth.

The entire class' eyes were wide. On both Lily's and Malfoy's side were three problems each, growing in difficulty, and they were on trigonometry concepts that hadn't yet been covered in class. The only way to know how to solve them were to have read the chapters ahead of the class.

Lily took a deep breath and calmed herself. She did, in fact, read ahead and she recognized the problems, but she wasn't as confident with the concepts as she was others.

She looked over at Malfoy and hoped he hadn't read ahead. To her dismay, he didn't seem fazed.

Professor Durham walked to the back of the classroom to watch. Once he reached the back, he said, "You all know the rules. No one in the class can aid either student. No cheering or booing. I demand absolute silence."

He looked at Lily and Lucius, glaring. "If I find any evidence of cheating, even as simple as a slip of paper in your pockets with a scribble of a formula, you will be disqualified and kicked out of the school faster than you say 'Pythagoras.'"

Then he said, "Begin."

Lily darted to the chalkboard to grab a piece of chalk and began working.

Malfoy picked a piece of chalk up arrogantly, taking his time, as if he thought that he could beat her even if he was moving slower than a turtle.

Lily rolled her eyes and focused on the first word problem. She began to sketch the triangle described in the word problem and adding the necessary dimensions.

After 2 minutes, she finally managed to solve the first problem.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy raise his eyebrow at her. He was still on his first problem.

After doing the first problem, Lily had developed a rhythm. She felt more confident now that her brain was fully in the mode to solve problems. She managed to finish the problem in just a minute.

Malfoy had just finished the first problem. He narrowed his eyes at her and began to move faster.

Lily read the third problem and furrowed her brow. Her mind went blank. She had no idea how to solve it.

Malfoy was almost done with the second problem.

She tried to remember everything she read. She thought of every formula, every concept, but nothing stuck.

Malfoy smirked as he finished his second problem.

Lily closed her eyes, trying not to panic. She quickly reviewed every formula she knew again in her head.

Then her eyes flew open. She had something. She wasn't even sure if it was the right formula, but it was all she had.

She began furiously scribbling out her calculations. Malfoy was quickly working as well, not believing that she had done the first two problems quicker than he had.

Lily yelped when she wrote down the final answer. She turned around to see Malfoy writing his final answer.

She began to run. Remus and Sirius began cheering. She thought she saw a hint of a smile on James' face.

She was going to make it.

Then the floor crashed into her.

Or rather, she crashed into the floor.

Her hands made a smacking noise when she slammed them onto the ground to break her fall.

She didn't have to look up to know what happened. She heard cheering, cheering for Malfoy as stood in the back proudly.

She took shaky breaths, trying to not feel embarrassed.

Then she felt hands on her pulling her up. She looked up to see familiar glasses and hazel eyes.

He helped her stand up , but she pushed him away. She was upset with him. He had ignored her for days and now he decided to care about her? After she had fallen on the ground in front of all their classmates?

Then the boy in the desk near where she had fallen shouted, "Cheater!"

Her eyes widened. Did he just-

The boy fished something out of her pants and she jumped, not wanting the boy to touch her. But what she saw in his hand made her want to vomit.

It was a slip of paper, with formulas covering every inch of it.

Her heart thundered in her chest. That wasn't hers! She had never seen it in her life!

"P-professor, please!" she stammered. "That isn't mine!"

Professor Durham narrowed his eyes at her. "I believe the evidence is overwhelming."

* * *

Lily held her head in her hands as she sat in the waiting room outside of Headmaster Riddle's office.

She was shaking. She didn't know how the paper had gotten into her pocket. She didn't know how she tripped.

And she didn't want her first conversation with the frightening Headmaster Riddle be about her breaking the rules, which she didn't even do.

What was she going to do? She had only been at school for two months and she was going to be kicked out for alleged cheating?

This was it. She was never going to be the first female to graduate from school. She was never going to save her family from poverty.

"Liam Evanson?"

She looked up to see Professor Dumbledore's concerned face. He looked like he was just about to leave his office.

"What are you waiting in the office for?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Lily looked down at her lap in shame. "I've been sent up here by Professor Durham, sir."

Professor Dumbledore held his door open. "Why don't you come inside and we can discuss this matter further?"

She described it all. How she had been competing against Malfoy, how she fell but didn't know how, and she had been accused of cheating.

She pulled out the slip of paper to show him. "Sir, the student found this in my pocket, but I promise you that it isn't mine."

Professor Dumbledore took it from her and studied it.

Lily looked down at her lap. "Please don't kick me out of the school. I...I have a family that I need to take care of. I just need to make it to the end of the next two years-"

Professor Dumbledore held a hand up and she stopped.

Then he gave her a soft smile and said, "I don't believe that you cheated, Mr. Evanson."

Her head shot up. "You-you don't?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

She tilted her head in confusion. "But why?"

Professor Dumbledore held the paper up. "For one, this isn't even in your handwriting."

He put it back down and rested his chin on his folded hands. "And I don't believe that you are the type of student to cheat, Mr. Evanson."

Lily sat up, hope in her eyes. "You don't?"

He nodded. "Call it intuition."

Lily frowned. "But how did it get into my pocket?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "It seems that an investigation will have to be conducted. Jeopardizing the welfare of other students is unacceptable."

He looked at her apologetically. "I apologize. We generally teach our students to be more respectful. I find it most regrettable that this is your first impression of our school."

Lily shook her head. "No, Professor, it was not your fault."

He sighed. "I will still apologize."

He looked at the clock. "Mr. Evanson, you best be off. You don't want to miss anymore lessons."

She bid him farewell and closed the office door behind her.

She turned only to see James bolt up from one of the waiting room seats.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes.

His hair looked disheveled, as if he had spent the past 10 minutes running his hand nervously through it.

"I had to know if you were going to get kicked out," James replied. "Are they going to do it? Because if they are-"

He paused, his hands clenched and jaw locked. "If they are, I will make them change their mind."

Lily brushed past him and began walking away from him, saying, "No, Professor Dumbledore told me that he didn't think I cheated."

James' shoulders sank in relief. Then he noticed her continue to walk away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I have class," Lily said dismissively.

He ran after her and pulled her shoulder back so she would look at him. "Hey, I am trying to talk to you! We need to figure out who framed you-"

She scoffed disbelievingly. He wanted to talk to her? Where was he this morning when she waved him good morning? Where was he yesterday when she asked him to help her study for today's competition? He ignored her and now expected her to talk to him?

She ripped her shoulder away from his hand and pointed a finger into his chest. "I have nothing to say to you."

James glared at her. "Why are you angry? I am trying to help you!"

Lily crossed her arms. "Trying to help me? You should have helped me yesterday when I needed help with math! You should have helped me get Remus and Sirius get together-"

"It's not that easy!" James shouted back. "There are consequences!"

"What could possibly be wrong with our two best friends falling in love?" Lily retorted.

"Sirius could lose everything!" James growled. "You wouldn't understand!" The moment after he said it, regret flashed in his eyes.

Lily gasped. "How dare you?!"

She shoved him. "Yes, I don't understand, Potter, because I don't have billions in my bank account! Because I don't have power or influence! I have no idea what it is to have everything because I have had nothing for my entire life!"

Then she turned and ran, hoping he couldn't see her glassy eyes and shoulders shaking in sobs.

* * *

**As I am writing this, I hope that I am not making James too much of a jerk. He's just going through the character arc I have set up for him.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I will see you in the next one!**


	6. Ch 6: A Day by the Waterfall

**Hello!**

**I am so sorry that this is so late. I am dealing with a bit of a financial issue right now. Basically, I quit my old job and joined my new job. I literally had my interview, got hired, sent in my resignation letter, and did orientation all of last week, which is why I didn't upload last week. Then, this week, I had to do training for my new job, which is why I am late. **

**What's even worse is that I have realized that I made a mistake when I decided to get a new job. It doesn't fit me like I thought it would, so I am trying to get my old job back and resign from my new job. That is why I haven't been uploading. **

**Again, I am so sorry. Fanfiction writing is so important to me and I promise that I am always trying my best, even if I am late. **

**Just a warning: if I don't get my old job back, I am still quitting my new job, meaning I will be jobless for a little while, meaning that fanfiction writing will be delayed. I apologize in advance. **

**So thank you to my favorites and followers who are still with me!**

***Reviews!***

**RavenclawLupin11: I positively hate maths and never took Trig at all, so I would've failed Durham's class something terrible lol I feel bad for Lily, though. And James and his mixed signals are giving him hives. Also, WHERE THE HECKIN HECK WAS SIRIUS AND REMUS TODAY?!**

**Me: I have encountered this issue before. It is difficult to balance a chapter with a focus on more than one ship. I have written lots of chapters where one ship definitely gets more attention than the other, but I try to keep it equal. And yes, James has been quite confusing, hasn't he?**

**Shamelessnweird: Ong Ong it's that phase! *giggles* I just enjoyed this chapter! I mean it was really cute! N somewhat sad but I am really excited to see how James' character arc goes. This is really something new... M so effinn excited to read what happens next! Thnx for writing #lovelove**

**Me: I am really excited, too. James is one of my favorite characters of all time, so writing him for this story makes me so joyful.**

***Thank you for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Day By the Waterfall

Lily rolled over in her bed to see the sun peeking through the window. And then promptly pulled the blanket back over her head.

Today, she promised Remus that she would go out to the waterfall in order to distract James so Remus and Sirius could be alone. She rather scrub the chamber pot of every boy in the school.

She groaned as she remembered the encounter she and James had just a few days ago right outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. She couldn't believe that she let him embarrass her like that. He turned out exactly as she thought he would be: an arrogant rich boy. All he cared about was his money and his title.

She flung her blankets up and stomped to the bathroom. The sooner she started the day, the sooner it would be over.

Her slamming the door shook James from his sleep. At the sound of Lily getting ready for the day, he sighed.

He didn't know why Liam being angry at him bothered him so much. They had only known each other for a few months. Yes, they had had a handful of math tutoring sessions when he couldn't resist touching Liam's hands or leaning close to point out a problem. But that was just that, wasn't it?

James was convinced that his attraction had to merely be confusion or stress.

He sat up and stretched, preparing for their trip out to the waterfall.

Then a knock came at the door.

He slid down the ladder and opened the door.

A maid held out a letter and looked down, as she was taught to when talking to those above her. "A letter for you, Mr. Potter."

He nodded and thanked her, taking the letter.

She bowed and then walked away.

Closing the door, he tore open the letter. He recognized the crest as the Potter crest.

_**James, **_

_**By March of next year, you will have reached the age of 17, which is when you will have to pick a wife to carry the Potter heir. But I will give you until you graduate from school, so**_

_**I have hired a planner to organize a ball during the Christmas holiday so that you can meet the eligible ladies of our social status. **_

_**Remember what I told you. You can only marry someone of equal or higher status than us. Don't spend too long finding a wife. After all, she merely needs to conceive your child to fulfill her duties. **_

_**Make me proud. **_

_**Fleamont Potter**_

James sank down on a chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He almost forgot about his duties.

Every time he thought about Liam, he forgot who he was supposed to be.

He was the Potter heir. He could not afford to get distracted.

* * *

Sirius felt sweat trickling down his back as he walked through the forest with Remus at his side and Liam and James behind him. And it wasn't because of the oddly warm weather.

All morning, Remus had constantly been accidentally touching him. Feet touching under the breakfast table, shoulders bumping when they walked, fingers caressing when Sirius had asked Remus to give him the bloody picnic basket for today's outing.

In all honesty, he just wanted to grab Remus' wrist and run through the woods, away from James and Liam, and find a nice oak tree to sit under and snog the living daylights out of Remus.

But he couldn't do that. James was right about the other day. Being the rising Black heir, the title must come first.

He grumbled and trudged on.

When the four reached the waterfall, they were stunned. The water shone in the sunlight as it cascaded down the cliffside and crashed into the pool below. The water was clear, showing the smooth gray, black, and white rocks on the bottom below the pool.

Out of nowhere, Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and ran to the shore of the water.

Sirius dropped the picnic basket in surprise as Remus pulled his shirt off and ran out into the water, the water droplets cascading onto Remus' hair.

Jaw slack, Sirius watched Remus turn, his torso smooth and flat, glistening in the water.

"Come on!" Remus shouted, grinning.

Without another thought, Sirius ripped off his shirt and dove in, swimming towards Remus.

Remus laughed and turned away. "Race you to the waterfall!"

Together, they bounded towards the crash of water at the other end of the pool, not paying James or Lily any mind.

They were giddy as they swam under the waterfall and felt the waterfall on their back.

Behind the waterfall, a cave opened up.

Remus reached the cave lip first and pulled himself up, laughing.

Sirius glared teasingly at losing.

Remus held his hand out. "Sit with me."

Even though the water was cold, Remus' hand was warm in Sirius'.

They sat together at the cave entrance, watching the water shower the surface of the pool.

Sirius expected it to be calm, watching the water cascade in the beautiful forest, but he couldn't stop his skin from tingling at the proximity of Remus' bare skin next to his.

Remus was still breathing heavily from swimming, causing his chest and torso to flex.

Oblivious, Remus scooted closer to Sirius, and said, "I wish it could always be like this."

Sirius cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Like what?"

Remus leaned closer. "Us. Together. Without a care in the world."

Sirius nearly choked. "Y-you mean together with James and Liam, right?"

Remus narrowed his eyes and leaned back. "Right," he said tightly.

Remus sighed deeply, but tried again. "We should do something like this again. How about a fencing match tomorrow? Just us two?"

Sirius shook his head quickly. "I, uh, have to practice for polo?"

Remus narrowed his eyes. "How about we study together in the library next Wednesday night?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "James and I planned a game of chess for that night."

Remus rolled his eyes. Was Sirius actually this busy? Or was Sirius avoiding him? Was he ever going to get to be alone with Sirius again after this?

He couldn't confess to Sirius now. Not with Liam and James just on the other side of the waterfall. And not without knowing with absolute certainty that Sirius felt the same way that Remus felt.

Back at the shore, Lily and James stood awkwardly as they looked out at the water.

James broke the silence first. "We can't let them have all the fun. Do you want to jump in?"

Lily shook her head quickly. If she took off her shirt as cavalierly as Sirius and Remus did, they would see that Liam was not the boy that he claimed to be.

James tried to joke lightly. "What? Is the proud Liam afraid of water?"

Lily nodded.

James deflated. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

It was true. Lily did not know how to swim. There was no time to learn when she was busy helping her mother clean houses or serve meals at restaurants.

James sat down on the shore and patted the spot next to him, gesturing her to sit down.

Begrudgingly, she did.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until James said, "I am sorry about what I said to you the other day."

Lily's head darted up. "You are?"

He nodded solemnly. "And for ignoring you."

She turned back to look at the waterfall. "I am sorry for getting angry. You were just trying to help your friends."

She sighed, stretching out her legs so that her toes touched the edge of the water. "I know that Remus and Sirius can't be together."

She pursed her lips. "But why can't they?"

Her fists clenched the sand on the shore they sat on, the grains crackling under her fingers. "Why can't boys be with boys? Why can't girls go to school?"

James turned to look at her pensively. After several seconds, he answered, "I...don't know. It's just always been that way."

He stretched his legs out so that their legs were side by side, almost touching.

He adjusted his glasses. "Headmaster Riddle always said that, as a society, it was the duty of the man and woman to form perfect families to create a world of perfect sons. If boys were going around falling in love with other boys, there would be no procreation. And if girls went to school, they could be employed outside of the home, meaning they would not be able to raise the sons that would be our future."

Lily gritted her teeth, flinging words at him. "So you'd rather there be a 'perfect' world where girls are slaves? Where your best friends hide their feelings for each other for fear of being imprisoned in Azkaban?"

James shook his head fiercely. "I never said that I want it to be this way, Liam! I am just saying that it is just the way it is. We all have to learn to live with that."

Lily huffed in exasperation. She fell back onto the shore, keeping a hand so that his wig didn' fall off as she did.

She looked up at the ring of trees that surrounded them like a cocoon. She felt so helpless.

She put an arm over her eyes, and pouted.

James looked down at her and felt the strange yearning to kiss those lips. He shook himself. He couldn't be thinking thoughts like that.

He remembered his father's letter this morning.

But he also couldn't help the need to make her feel better, somehow.

He nudged her gently. "Hey," he said softly.

She moved her arm slightly and opened one emerald eye.

His mouth twitch. For some reason, she looked so adorable to him. He said, "I know what happened on the day that you were accused of cheating."

Lily removed her arm and sat up. "Really? What happened?"

James grimaced. "I remembered seeing one of Malfoy's lackeys stick his foot out and trip you. That's how you fell."

Lily's eyes flitted wildly as she raced through her memories. She found that she did remember some resistance by her ankle when she fell.

"And the cheat sheet?" Lily asked,

James rubbed his chin. "One of them could have put it into your pocket while you were running. You were so eager to win that it would only take a split second to slip it in."

Lily's shoulders slumped dejectedly. Even when she was disguised as a boy, she was going to be bullied by the world.

"We should report them," James said.

Lily shook her head. "No. I don't want to make a scene."

She laid back down and curled up so that her arms hugged her knees. "They want a reaction out of me. I don't want to give them the satisfaction."

Jame laid down next to her and they looked up at the sky.

Then he turned to her and said, "Then we show them who they are messing with."

Lily cocked her head. "What are you saying?"

But she felt that she already knew what he was going to say.

"I am saying we prank them, Marauder-style," James said, grinning.

Her eyes gleamed with excitement."What do you have in mind?"

She leaned closer, the dark hair from her wig fall into her eyes.

James gently pushed it aside, his fingertips brushing her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his fingers graze her forehead again, as if he was pushing more hair out of the way. But they could both feel that there was no more hair to push aside. So why couldn't he stop touching her?

Lily feared opening her eyes. She wondered if he was falling for her like she was for him. She wondered if he would still like her if the hair he was touching was red instead of black. If the person he was touching was a girl and not a boy.

She felt his breath on her lips.

She hoped he would pull away and hoped he would kiss her.

A loud splash shook them out of their reverie.

James and Lily bolted up and separated.

Remus and Sirius were swimming back to shore.

When Remus surfaced, he stomped towards the picnic basket, picked it up, and started to head back to the woods.

Lily darted up and caught up with him. "What happened?"

Remus flung his hands up and exasperation. "He kept coming up with excuses to not spend time with me! Every time I made a suggestion, he would say he was busy with someone or something else!"

Remus continued forward and Lily sighed, following him.

Back at the waterfall, Sirius scratched his head uncomfortably. "I don't know what just happened."

James nodded. "Me neither."

But James wasn't talking about what happened between Remus and Sirius. He was talking about what almost happened between him and Liam.

* * *

**The first few chapters are always the hardest for me to write because I need so much restraint. As both a writer and a reader, I just want to shove their faces together so that they can live happily ever after, but then the story wouldn't be that interesting, right?**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see in you in the next one!**


	7. Ch 7: Pulling Pranks and Heartstrings

**Hello! **

**I have good news! I was able to get my old job back! And school is about to start up again, and I am one of the few people in the world that actually likes school, so I am happy about that.**

**Thank you for the followers and favorites!**

**Thank you for my reviewers!**

***Reviews!***

**RavenclawLupin11: You're testing my patience with all of this. *cry of frustration* Okay, now I'm wondering how Monty and Euphemia will respond to James bringing home Liam/Lily.**

**Me: Hopefully this chapter relieves some of that frustration! And keep looking out for the chapter with James' parents!**

**Shamelessnweird: Ooooo I was sooo waiting for this! Take your time honey! Best of luck! Hope you get all the best you deserve! #lovelove**

**Me: Aww! You are such a sweetheart! Your wish of luck got me my job back! Enjoy this chapter!**

***Thank you for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Pulling Pranks and Heartstrings

Lily tried not to laugh as she and James slipped out of their bedroom room at midnight, close-lidded buckets in hand.

James grinned, holding up his bucket. "Ready?"

Lily smirked back. "Of course."

Quietly, they darted through the hallways.

Just as she was about to turn a corner, she felt James' hand pull the back of her shirt turn her around. She was suddenly flush against his chest.

He put a finger against her lips and backed them into the shadows.

She held her breath as she heard the chatter of two patrols walking the halls.

When they passed, Lily's shoulders slumped in relief.

When James pulled away and gestured for them to keep moving, she tried to ignore the loss of warmth from his arms around her.

They continued to creep through the school until they arrived at the dormitory door of Lucius Malfoy.

Lily knelt down and began to pick the lock. She knew how to because she occasionally needed to steal in order to feed her family back home. When she told James, he was both surprised and excited to learn.

_Picking locks isn't exactly taught at this school_, Lily thought to herself. _Then again, why would you need to pick locks if you had all the power in the world to kick doors down without any consequences?_

When she heard lock click, she stood up and slowly turned the knob.

Through the crack of the door, Lily saw that all four boys who lived in the dorm were sleeping. The ones known as Crabbe and Goyle were snoring away on their bunk on the right side of the room.

To the left, Severus Snape slept on the lower bunk, a potions textbook in hand. And on the top bunk was the most hilarious sight that Lily had ever seen.

Lucius had on a green sleep mask and laid on his back, wearing a pajama shirt that said, "Mummy's Little Boy." In the crook of his arm was a fluffy teddy bear with a silky green ribbon tied around its neck.

James had to cover his mouth to silence his laughter and Lily turned red with the effort to stay quiet.

James held a finger to his lips as he started to peel off the lid of his bucket.

Lily nodded and peeled off the lid of her bucket. In quiet harmony, they began to dump out the contents of their buckets.

* * *

The next morning, Lily and James were having breakfast in the Great Hall when they heard screaming and shouting coming from the hallway.

They shared a knowing look before jumping up to join the crowd of boys looking out into the hallway.

Just as they looked out, Lucius and the rest of his roommates streaked down the hall, covered in spiders. And he was still wearing his "Mummy's Little Boy" shirt, his green sleep mask lopsided on his head.

All the boys in the crowd hollered and hooted as Lucius and his roommates ran outside, trying to get the spiders off of their bodies.

Everyone followed them outside and watched a panicked Lucius jump into the lake to get the spiders off, his roommates following.

James was so weak with laughter that he had to hold on to Lily so he didn't start rolling around in the grass from the hilarity of the situation.

Finally, the boys made it out of the lake, dripping with water and mud from the lake bottom.

Instantly, Lucius' eyes landed on Lily and he immediately bounded towards her.

James moved to shield her, but she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and walked towards Lucius.

When he got right in front of her, she smirked and said, "I see that you fancy an early morning swim, Malfoy."

Lucius growled. "Shut your mouth, Evanson! I know that you and Potter did this."

When he stepped forward to strike her, he slipped on the grass under his wet feet and fell face first onto the ground.

The crowd laughed even louder as he lifted his head up, little blades of grass sticking to his face.

He got up quickly and, after giving her a venomous look, ran back to the school, his roommates following.

The rest of the crowd cheered. Boys came up to her and shook her hand and slapped her back, congratulating her.

The entire time, Lily was beaming. She was finally accepted as one of the boys.

* * *

Remus had had enough of this.

For days, Sirius had been unreachable. Polo games, homework, and the million other excuses that Sirius could think of were thrown at Remus.

He didn't remember the last time he even had a 5-minute conversation with Sirius.

He would not tolerate this any longer.

Remus stood outside of the gymnasium where Sirius was practicing fencing with the rest of the fencing team. When Remus looked inside, he saw several figures in white uniforms. scurrying back and forth, their sabers glinting in the light as they slashed and blocked.

Although they all wore helmets that protected their face from view, Remus knew exactly which one was Sirius. In true Sirius fashion, the initials "SB" for "Sirius Black" were tailored into the arm on his uniform. The black letters were curly and dramatic, matching Sirius for the showoff that he was.

He stalked forward and jabbed at his opponent, his stance powerful and rigid. His feet moved like he was dancing, back and forth across the floor, arching forward and jumping back in familiar, practiced motions.

Then, Sirius found an opening. He brought the tip of his saber to his opponent's shoulder, therefore winning the practice match.

The fencing teacher announced that the practice was over, and all the boys started to take off their helmets and find their belongings before going back to their dorms for a shower.

Sirius removed his helmet, a relaxed grin on his face, glowing from his victory.

On a regular day, Remus would be weak at the knees. But today, Remus was livid.

He waited for everyone to trickle out. Remus knew that Sirius liked to stay behind a bit longer to shake off the adrenaline with extra practice before leaving.

Finally, the gymnasium was silent except for Sirius' quick breaths as he sliced through the air.

"Sirius Black!" Remus shouted, stepping into the room.

Sirius turned, a panicked look on his face. Remus could see the wheels turning in his head. He was going to run away with an excuse.

Quickly, Remus tried to come up with a reason, saying, "You owe me a fencing match."

Sirius wrinkled his eyebrows. "I do?"

Remus nodded seriously, "Yes, since I helped you with that essay."

Sirius was even more flabbergasted, "What essay?"

Remus sighed, pretending to be exasperated that Sirius could forget. "The one from Professor Clarke's class."

Sirius' eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "But we had that class three years ago!"

Remus brushed that comment aside. "You never paid me back for that, so you owe me a fencing match."

Sirius, too confused to figure out why Remus was actually here, scratched the back of his head and watched Remus go to one of the closets and pull on a fencing uniform and helmet.

Remus picked a saber from one of the cupboards and swung it, testing it in his hand to make sure it was the right weight for him.

Then he walked up to Sirius and got into position, saying the words for getting into position."En-garde."

Sirius was still confused, but put on his helmet and got into position as well. Then he said, "Pret," which meant "Ready."

Sabers raised, Remus uttered the starting word. "Allez!"

Sirius wasn't expecting the first attack. Remus stepped forward and thrust, but Sirius stepped back just in time.

Under the mask, Remus grit his teeth. He had been waiting days to express his annoyance. A fencing match was just what he needed.

Remus sliced faster this time, so fast that Sirius nearly stumbled trying to block the attack.

Sirius was flustered. He knew that Remus was angry with him, but he didn't know what else to do. Every time they were in the same room, Sirius wanted to vomit up his stomach from the anxiety.

Sirius tried to break the tension with light conversation. "So what have you been up to these past few days?"

Remus narrowed his eyes under the helmet. He stepped forward, causing Sirius to step back. "You wouldn't have to ask me that if you hadn't been avoiding me."

Sirius grimaced. "I've just been busy."

Remus jumped forward, the saber dangerously closer to Sirius' head, which was luckily covered by the helmet. "I sleep in the bed under you! You always wait for me to fall asleep before going to bed and you always wake up before me to eat breakfast without me! You don't sit next to me in class anymore and you always leave any room that I walk into!"

Sirius winced. Even though Remus' words were angry, they were laced with hurt.

He replied reluctantly, "I just need some space sometimes."

It was partially true. Sirius had been so confused these past few days. Did he actually like Remus, or was he just in a rebellious phase in which he wanted to break away from the stress of his title? He wasn't sure. He didn't want to ruin that friendship he and Remus had.

Remus huffed. "You need space? You act like I am nothing! You treat me like the rest of the boys in this school, who think that I am just the poor boy who was lucky that a rich, handsome boy like you even talked to me at all!"

Sirius shrunk back in shame. Was that what Remus thought about himself? That he was nothing?

Sirius stopped fencing and took off his helmet. "You are not nothing. You're my best friend, and one of the best people I know."

Remus took off his helmet and looked at Sirius with a beseeching look. "Then what has been going on?"

Sirius, at this point, was tired and anxious and panicked from coming up with so many excuses. "Trust me, nothing has been going on. You don't need to be concerned."

Remus was livid. He was rarely ever this cross. He was always the rational one, the practical one, out of the three boys. He never threw a tantrum the way Sirius and James did when something didn't go their way. But this foolishness had gone on for far too long.

Before he could stop himself, the words tore out of him. "I am concerned because I'm in love with you!"

A metal clang rang out as the saber in Sirius' hand dropped to the floor.

"What did you say?" Sirius gasped out.

Remus slapped his hands on his mouth, his eyes wide and scared, stepping back.

Just as Remus was about to run out of the room, Sirius stalked forward and cupped Remus' face. "You love me?"

Remus' face flushed, but he nodded shyly.

In that moment, Sirius didn't give a damn about his title.

He slammed his lips down onto Remus, who squeaked in surprise. And then he melted under Sirius' touch, hands resting on Sirius' chest as the kiss deepened. Remus' heart fluttered as Sirius' lips moved sensually over his, his teeth leaving little nibbles, sending tingles all the way down to Remus' toes. Sirius tried to pull Remus closer, his hands sliding down to Remus' forearms and squeezing lightly. Even through the fencing uniform, Remus shivered from the spark that he felt from Sirius' touch.

Sirius heard the footsteps before Remus did. Abruptly, he shoved Remus back, leaving him breathless and confused. Sirius quickly bent down to pick up his saber and pretended to teach Remus a stance just as the gymnasium doors burst open.

It was the fencing teacher, Mr. Rogers. "Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, what are you two still doing here? The gymnasium hours are about to end for the day."

Sirius put on a carefree grin. "I am sorry, sir. I just got carried away teaching Remus new fencing techniques."

Mr. Rogers beamed in approval. "Good lad! Come back tomorrow when the gymnasium hours start again!"

Sirius nodded, keeping the grin on his face as Mr. Rogers turned and walked away.

He let out a breath of relief and turned, still giddy from the kiss, only to find a shaking Remus.

Remus replayed what just happened in his head. Sirius kissed him! And it was glorious, but then they almost got caught. They could have been caught. That was when Remus realized he couldn't do this. Sirius had such a bright future ahead of him. He was not going to take that away from Sirius, not when their romance could lead to a scandal that would stain the Black name.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, alarmed.

Remus shook his head, taking a step back before saying, "This was a mistake."

Before Sirius could even process what Remus had said, Remus fled from the room.

* * *

**Ahh! They finally kissed! Yay! Who's been waiting for this moment for forever?**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Ch 8: The Mistakes of Two

**Hello! I just started fall classes, so I am excited but nervous. Hopefully I can continue uploading every week!**

**Also, a reviewer (Thank you, TinyFox2) has informed me that it would make more sense that Liam be addressed in male pronouns until we reveal that Liam is a girl. I'll be doing that from now on.**

**I have a lot of reviews this time, so I am going to jump right in. Thank you for the new favorites and followers!**

***Reviews!***

**RavenclawLupin11: On no no no no no!**

**Me: Oh dear...I don't think you like this chapter then. :( :)**

**TinyFox2: "Come out of the closet!" Lily shouted. nice. Also, I would make sure to avoid using female pronouns and Lily when writing from a male POV or it seems like they know.**

**Me: Thank you for the advice. Yes, I have started doing that. **

**TinyFox2: gaaaay ****from the boys POV its all gayyyyyyyy ****this is big gay**

**Me: Thanks! I try!**

**TinyFox2: Eh it works James is a bit of a jerk in canon**

**Me: True, true. I just don't want to make him too unlikable, you know?**

**TinyFox2: this is big gay. Then he said, "Pret," which meant "Ready." I don't think you need to specify it means ready, I imagine people can pick it up from context. Idk I just find that little bit of exposition breaks up the scene**

**Me: Thank you so much for the advice!**

**Guest: Lol I was reading the first part and thought Is this just a sexist Ouron? I like the story tho**

**Me: Thank you for liking the story! However, what does "Ouron" mean? I tried looking it up and found nothing.**

**Shameless n weir: Meeeeeeeeee I was waiting! Hehehe now I knew why u put them doing Fencing because he wanted to teach new technique! Btw m sooooo happy that u got the job!? :) #lovelove**

**Me: Thank you so much for your well wishes! Enjoy the chapter!**

***Thanks for the reviews!***

**Wow, that was a lot of love!**

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Mistakes of Two

Liam and James talked amicably with the other boys who had pulled up chairs to their table in the common room.

After pulling that prank on Malfoy and his friends, Liam had gained notoriety throughout the school, with classmates congratulating him, warmly greeting him, and inviting him to games and study sessions.

Liam was bursting with glee. He couldn't believe that after months of judgmental stares due to his lack of wealth, he finally gained something that didn't require money: social influence.

All was well until he heard a sound like the crash of silverware. All eyes turned to see a maid had fallen on the floor, the forks and spoons she had been carrying towards the kitchens scattered about the floor.

She started to crawl around the floor and began picking up the utensils, but not before Lucius Malfoy sneered and laughed, saying loudly, "Women as such useless creatures. They can't even walk without stumbling on air."

To Liam's horror, most of the boys in the room laughed, several of those boys sitting at Liam's table, boys who just a few moments ago were about to invite him to a game of rugby.

Liam studied the maid and found out that she looked close to his age. Nausea curled in his stomach. Liam would be in this position if he hadn't gotten into Riddle College.

Lucius smirked and kicked a fork that was near his foot towards the maid, "You missed one."

The maid only nodded submissively and picked it up before crawling around on the ground to continue looking for more lost silverware.

Then Lucius started to leer at the girl, his mouth curled maliciously as he undressed her with his eyes.

When the maid crawled by Lucius, he reached out his hand and pulled up her skirt.

The maid squeaked in fright, flinching away from him.

Lucius laughed. "Aw, don't be like that. Is that your job? To serve us men?"

More boisterous laughter sounded in the room, and suddenly Liam couldn't stop himself. "That's enough, Malfoy."

Lucius smirked and shrugged. "I am only giving orders to the maid."

Liam clenched his teeth. "She's a person."

Lucius scoffed with an evil smile. "Well, would you look at that. Liam is defending a woman."

The rest of the boys in the room started to shift uncomfortably, especially that ones at Liam's table. The maid quickly picked up the rest of the silverware and scurried out of the room.

Lucius stood up. "You are only defending her because you know that you are just as worthless as she is."

Liam's blood ran cold. Did he know?

Lucius continued. "Women are property, Liam, and it's probably difficult to understand that when you don't have the money or influence to own women."

Liam moved to advance towards Lucius, but he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. James.

Lucius smirked before picking up his belongings and leaving the room with his friends.

Liam tried to walk after him, but James forced him back into his seat.

Silence fell at Liam's and James' table. The boys that were once eager to invite Liam to rugby games or study session were now eager to leave, saying that they had homework or some other matters to attend to. Some didn't even say a word. They just left.

Soon, only James was sitting at the table with Liam.

Liam's fists were clenched in his lap. Just like that, the friends that he thought he had made were gone. All because Liam tried to defend the maid, a woman who deserved to be treated as a person, not an object.

James' hand went on his shoulder. "Liam-"

He quickly stood up and left the room.

* * *

Remus sighed in relief as he sat down under a tree next to the lake. Sirius would never find him here.

For days, he had been making every effort to stay away from Sirius. He had ducked out of every room that Sirius walked into and dodged every proposal made by Liam or James to spend time together as a group.

Remus clicked his tongue in irritation. In response to all this, Sirius would stare at him with such intensity that people were starting to notice. Sooner or later, they would come up with rumors or gossip and it would tarnish Sirius' reputation, which is what Remus' tried to prevent in the first place.

Remus shook his head to clear his mind. He was finally alone. He pulled out his book and started to read it.

"You should know that your lips taste like peanut butter."

Remus yelled out in surprise and turned to see Sirius behind the tree that Remus was just sitting under.

Remus scrambled to pick up his books, but Sirius put his hands out in front of him and pleaded, "Wait!"

Remus went rigid, frozen with uncertainty.

"Let me just say what I have to say," Sirius begged.

When Remus did not respond, Sirius continued, "I haven't been honest with you and I want to apologize for that. I am sorry. Yes, I was avoiding you before, but not because I think that you are nothing."

Sirius sat down next to Remus and held his hand. "You are everything."

Remus shook his head, "Stop.

Sirius pushed on. "For years, I was too afraid to tell you how I felt about you, to ask you how you felt about me. I was a coward, and I chose poorly. I chose my title over you."

Sirius stroked Remus knuckles with his thumb. "But then you told me you loved me. And when I kissed you, I realized that I don't want the title if I can't have you."

Snow began to fall, and Remus made to move to leave, planning to make the excuse that they should escape the cold, but Sirius gripped Remus' hand tighter. "I know that you are scared. And I know that we could be sent to Azkaban if we are caught. But I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be with you, Remus. We can find a way to be together."

Remus closed his eyes, wishing he could fade away like smoke.

Sirius waited, hoping for a response, but Remus was silent. "Say something."

Remus' hand shook as he slipped it out of Sirius'.

"I don't love you."

Sirius' jerked back. "What?"

Remus' breath grew shallow. "I said I don't love you."

Sirius' next reply was panicked. "But- you said- when we were fencing you said-"

"I was confused," Remus looked at the ground, knowing that he would break down if he looked into Sirius' eyes. "I was merely infatuated with you. Since then, I realized that I don't love you at all."

Sirius retreated back, eyes searching, his mind swimming, breathing hard. Remus didn't love him. Every word had felt like a knife to his gut.

Sirius stood up. "I am going to go."

Remus looked up at him with guilty eyes. "Sirius."

Sirius shook his head before turning and walking away.

Remus held himself as sobs began to rack through his body. He sank down onto the ground, his hands fisted in snow as he cried.

* * *

Liam threw open the door of his empty dorm room and slammed it shut. He threw off his wig and sat on the bed.

Lily took off the hairnet and pulled her hair out of her braid, rubbing her fingers throw her sore scalp.

No matter what she did, she would never fit in. Maybe she should have said nothing.

No, she thought to herself. She could never do that. Not when she knew that something was wrong. Malfoy was wrong. Women are not objects, and she could not sit there and let him do that to the poor girl.

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Even though she did the right thing, she had to admit that she had lost the wealthy connections she made with the other boys. What was she to do now?

A crashing noise interrupted her thoughts as Remus burst into the room, covered in snow and eyes red.

Lily jumped up, looking for her wig, but she had thrown it somewhere in the room and did not know where it went.

"Li-Liam?"

Slowly, she turned, fear on her face.

Remus' eyes were wide, and he dropped the books in his hands when he saw her long red hair.

"You're a girl?"

Lily looked down at the ground, hands clasped together nervously. She gave a small nod.

Remus' eyes furrowed as he put a hand on his forehead. "How? Why? I don't understand-"

Lily closed her eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

Remus looked at her, bewildered. "What do you mean, what do I want?"

She let out a shaky breath. "What do you want to keep you quiet?"

She thought about what she could give . "I don't have much money, but I can do things for you, like a servant. I could fetch you books from the library. Or do your homework. Or I could-"

Remus put his hands up. "What? No! Why would I ask you to do that?"

Lily finally looked up at him. "You want something else then?"

Remus sagged, the fatigue of the day catching up to him. "I think I need to sit down."

Once they had collected all of Remus' books and he sat down on his bed, he looked at her again just to make sure he was hallucinating. Liam was really a girl.

"So, what's your real name?" Remus asked.

Lily shook her head. "How do I know that you won't spread this information around the school and get me sent to Azkaban?"

"I won't," Remus said.

"Why not?" Lily asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because I know what it's like to be hopeless," Remus replied.

Lily looked down at her lap, letting his words sink in.

"I was poor, too, you know," Remus said, "I might not act like it anymore now that I have a scholarship here and I am practically pampered, but I used to fight with the kids in my neighborhood over a loaf of bread."

Remus rubbed the soft bed spread that he was sitting. "But I worked hard in school and now I am in one of the best schools in Europe. I wanted to give myself a future to look forward to."

He looked at her. "That is why you are here, right?"

Lily looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

And then she told him everything. About the fake identity papers test results to get into the lottery. About the long hours of cleaning, cooking, and sewing that paid her family barely enough for the tiny shack that Lily knew as home. About being so hungry that sleep was the only thing that would make her forget the growling monster in her stomach.

He listened intently, and not once did he judge her or tell her that this was wrong or that she shouldn't be here.

When she was finished, her eyes were wet, but her chest felt lighter.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For understanding."

Remus let out a small smile. "I am actually quite impressed. Normally Sirius would say this, but I am going to say it: You've got balls."

Lily let out a little laugh. "No, I don't."

Remus laughed, too, understanding the joke. "Right, you don't."

She laughed at him laughing and they were laughing together.

But when Remus' laughter subsided, he frowned, the thought of Sirius making his heart ache.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

Remus put his head in his hands, elbows rested on his knees. "I told Sirius that I don't love him."

Lily's mouth fell open. "Remus...why?"

Remus didn't answer, shaking his head which was still in his hands.

Lily stood up and moved to sit next to him on his bed. She put an arm across his shoulders. "Whenever you are comfortable, tell me."

Remus looked at her. "I told him that I don't love him because...because I love him."

He rested his head on her shoulder and she rested her head on his head.

She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret and you'll keep mine."

* * *

**This was a heavy chapter. Trust me, I think I gained some muscle tone from carrying this around until now.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next one!**


	9. Ch 9: Back at Cokeworth

**Hello! School has already been super stressful and it's only the second week!**

**Also, I have a special announcement. At this time, my old story "Love Between the Parchment" is four reviews away from 100 reviews! It would so cool to reach 100 reviews by September 1, which is the day I published the story. At the one-year anniversary, I want to do something special. If I reach 100 reviews by then, I will release an epilogue for that story. It was requested by the amazing Shamelessnweird, but I didn't have time to write it. However, it will make time if we make to 100 reviews by September 1. I don't care one person leaves me four separate reviews. As long as that number reaches 100, I will write an epilogue.**

**ALSO, I WANT TO WARN YOU ALL THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO FOCUS ON JILY SINCE I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T DEVELOPED THEM ENOUGH. SORRY TO MY WOLFSTAR READERS! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Anyways, thank you for the favorites and followers of this story!**

**Thank you to the reviewers!**

***Reviews!***

**QueenBookDragon: AWWEEE! I so far love this story, and I can't wait to see how the plot goes on now that Remus knows. I do have one question. Is Peter Pettigrew going to be in this story?**

**Me: Thank you for loving this story! And as for Peter Pettigrew...possibly. *wink wink***

**RavenclawLupin11: Remus: "You're a girl?!" Well spotted, Lupin! I also live for Lily/Remus friendship stories so I loved the ending so much!**

**Me: Me, too! Their friendship is so fun to write!**

**Shamelessnweird: Damnnnn is what I will say! 3**

**Me: Well said. That chapter was so difficult to write, so I appreciate your enthusiasm.**

***Thanks for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Back at Cokeworth

It was now midday. Liam pulled his trunk through the grand doors leading to the entrance of the school. He stopped at the top of the cobblestone stairs and looked down at all the boys reuniting with their families as they are about to leave for the winter holiday.

Fancy cars were parked all along the outside of the gates of the school, chauffeurs opening doors for the wealthiest parents in Europe. Men in top hats and ladies in fur coats flocked to greet their sons before taking them home.

Liam felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are your parents?" James asked.

He looked so good, cheeks red from the cold, snow from the sky beginning to fall onto his hair, making his glasses foggy.

Liam sighed. "Back home. We can't afford the trip to pick me up."

James furrowed his brow. "How are you getting home?"

Liam bristled. Because the school was in the forest, it was a long way until the nearest bus stop.

"I'm walking," Liam finally said.

"Walking?!" James sputtered out. "You do know that the nearest bus stop is-"

"...about a two hour walk. Yes, I am aware," Liam replied back. Liam wasn't excited for the trip. After he reached the bus, it would still be a three hour ride to Cokeworth. He didn't have enough money to buy any food at the stops, but he had luckily smuggled some bread from last night's dinner. He could eat that on the bus.

"It's freezing," James said, "You'll catch a cold. Let me take you home."

Liam felt uncomfortable. He didn't like asking rich people for favors.

"I don't think your car is going to fit you, me, Sirius, Remus, your parents, and the chauffeur," Liam said quickly.

James smirked. "I don't think that will be a problem."

The wind started to pick up, and the sound of engines could be heard...coming from the sky.

Everyone in the courtyard looked up to see a sleek, white private jet streak across the sky above them so close to the school that Liam had to hold onto his wig so that it wouldn't join the private jet in the skies.

The jet passed the school and landed on the large meadow in front of the school, just outside the gates.

What was even more surprising was that no one was shocked. Several of the boys merely took a quick glance at jet before returning to whatever they were doing. Some even rolled their eyes, as if this happened often and they had to James' boasting every year.

James grabbed Liam's hand, shocking Liam and sending tingles up his entire arm. "Come meet my mom!"

He pulled Liam down the stairs. For a moment, Liam was worried about the trunk that he left behind, but then he noticed butlers and maids rushing out of James' jet to pick up their belongings.

They streaked through the courtyard, ignoring the other boys and parents looking at them.

Liam had to put his hand on his head so that his wig didn't fly off his head.

When they reached the step ladder leading into the jet, Liam hesitated.

What if James' mother judged Liam for his social status? He couldn't, wouldn't stand it. Not when he had to endure the teasing and mocking from the boys from school or the customers he served back home.

James tugged lightly on his arm. "You coming?"

Liam took a deep breath before slowly walking up the step ladder.

When he stepped into the plane, he was greeted with the sight of white leather chairs lining the walls of the plane. Each chair came with a side table and a remote for reclining or the internal massaging mechanism.

Towards the back was the bar filled with every drink imaginable, next to a pantry stocked with sweet treats and salty snacks.

There were more doors in the back, which Liam did not know where they led.

"What's behind those doors?" Liam asked.

James looked at the doors." Oh, the bedrooms and showers."

Liam's eyebrows went up. "Showers?"

James nodded, amusement in his eyes. "What, you don't have showers in your private plane?"

Liam laughed, "No, ours only has bathtubs."

They shared a laugh until they heard a woman shout, "Jamie, dear!"

They turned to see a thin woman dressed in a modest, casual light blue gown. As opposed to the other parents, she didn't wear outrageous furs or thick chains of jewelry. The only accessory she had was a small purse and her wedding ring.

James grinned sheepishly. "Mother, I told you not to call me that."

He wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed her cheek.

His mother beamed. "But you are growing up so quickly! Soon you will be too old for me to call you Jamie and I will have to call you James."

James' ears turned red. "I am already too old, Mother."

She waved a dismissive hand. "Nonsense."

She looked over James' shoulder. "And who is this?"

James turned to Liam, grinning. "This is one of my new best mates, Liam. He just joined Riddle College this year through the lottery program."

Liam shyly walked forward, face aflame. James already viewed him as a best mate?

Mrs. Potter's smile widened. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Liam."

Liam shook her outstretched hand. "It is nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Potter."

By the time that Sirius and Remus arrived, Mrs. Potter had asked Liam about his life at home and how he fared at school.

"Remus! Sirius! How are my two favorite sons?" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, smiling.

"Mother," James whined, "I thought I was your favorite!"

She shushed him, smiling.

She gave Remus a kiss on the cheek before he slid into a seat next to Liam.

Then Mrs. Potter turned to Sirius. "Is everything alright, dear? You look unwell."

Sirius looked back at her with tired eyes and gave her a soft smile. "It's just been a busy semester."

Liam felt Remus tense next to him.

Mrs. Potter kissed Sirius' cheek. "Well, you are always welcome to relax in our home."

She smiled at Liam. "You are welcome, too, Liam! Why don't you come and stay with us for this holiday?"

Liam blushed. "I couldn't."

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Don't be shy, dear!"

Liam looked down at his lap.

Mrs. Potter smiled. "By the end of this flight, I will convince you to come stay with us. In the meantime, have some treats and drinks from the back!"

It turns out that Mrs. Potter was a very persuasive woman. As the maids served the food and massaged their feet, which Liam politely declined, Mrs. Potter talked about the greenhouse that she tended to at Potter Manor filled with all types of flowers, vines curling around tree branches, throughout. She talked about the stables filled with the best horses in the world. She talked about bedrooms as big as ballrooms, and the actual ballroom being as big as a football field. By the time they had flown to Cokeworth, Liam was enthralled. James' home sounded like a palace.

Then Mrs. Potter looked at the window. "Liam, dear, are you sure this is where you live?"

Liam looked out the window and his chest clenched in embarrassment. "Yes, ma'am."

Cokeworth was not a charming, quaint, little town. The air was heavy with smog, and the houses were all identical, dark brick buildings with crumbling roofs. At the entrance of the town, a dirty river ran, litter clogging the stream.

Liam now regretted accepting the plane ride from the Potters. Why couldn't he have just endured the long walk and bus ride home?

The plane dropped down just outside the town.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well...this is me," he look up reluctantly at Mrs. Potter. "Thank you for the ride."

Mrs. Potter looked out the window again. "Are you sure going out there alone is safe, dear?"

Liam nodded. "I know these roads, ma'am. I'll be fine."

Mrs. Potter smiled softly. "Please accept an escort from one of our bodyguards. I just want to make sure that you arrive home safely.

"That's not really necessary-" Liam tried to say.

"And I will go down with him to convince his mum to let him stay with us," James piped in.

Mrs. Potter smiled and patted his hand. "Remember to not stray from the bodyguard, dear."

And so James, Liam, and a bodyguard descended from the plane and entered the town. The streets were deserted due to the snow cascading from the sky. An old man, was shoveling snow off of the road. Two children sat on the sidewalk, holding a hand out and begging for food or money. James placed some gold coins in their cups and fed them some of the treats he had taken from the plane. They thanked him gratefully.

James looked around at the decrepit buildings. "So this is where you grew up."

Liam's grip tightened on the handle of his trunk. "I know it's bad."

James rubbed the back of his head. "It's not that bad."

He looked around and pointed ahead of them. "Look, you have a fancy fountain! That's got to be fun to splash around in the summertime!"

Liam shook his head. "That fountain hasn't had water in it for years. The mayor says that it is too expensive to keep the water running."

"Oh," James said dejectedly. Just as he was about to suggest another positive aspect, a group of thugs jumped out of an alley and shouted, "Give us your money!"

The bodyguard immediately shoved James and Liam back, shielding them. Then he started to attack the thugs.

One of the thugs was able to make it past the bodyguard and started to advance towards James and Liam. James stepped forward to defend Liam, but Liam darted forward and kicked the thug in between the legs. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground, curled into a ball.

"Liam!" James exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Liam took shallow breaths. "When you live in this town, you have to learn how to defend yourself."

The thugs started to run away when they began to lose to the bodyguard. The one that Liam had kicked, crawled away, whimpering.

James cleared his throat, blushing. "Wow, Liam...that was...wow."

James couldn't believe he was thinking this, but Liam looked really hot when he was protective.

When the threat of thugs was no longer present, they continued walking until they reached Liam's home.

It was a tiny house, with an old wooden door and windows in need of washing. The house number plaque was hanging only on one side because of a lost nail. The steps leading up to the door creaked dangerously, and James' bodyguard even offered to walk up first to test his weight on the steps first.

When they finally got on the porch, Liam knocked on the door and waited.

When the door opened, it revealed a short, thin woman with frayed hair and a dirty apron.

"Lil-" she started, but noticed James and his bodyguard. "-am. Liam. Yes. Liam! Welcome home!"

She wrapped her arms around Liam and he felt tears prick his eyes. He didn't realize how much he missed having his mother there.

"Mum," he said, "this is my friend James and his bodyguard. Can we come in?"

"Of course," Mrs. Evans said, putting a hand on Liam's cheek. "Come in, come in."

Even when they got inside, it wasn't much warmer than outside. The only source of heat was the stove, which was in the kitchen. The living room had some worn down sofas, and it functioned as a dining room as well since the house wasn't big enough to have another room for dining.

Everyone took a seat in the living room and Mrs. Evans rushed to the kitchen to find something to serve them.

She returned with cold sandwiches. "I am sorry. They aren't much."

James smiled and shook his head. "No, they are lovely. Thank you, Mrs. Evanson."

She was confused for a moment, but then remembered that Liam's last name was Evanson. She nodded. "You are welcome, dear."

She settled down in an armchair as Liam asked, "Mum, the reason they are here is because they want to invite me to spend the holidays at Potter Manor."

"Oh!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed. "That sounds exciting!"

Liam nodded. "Mum, can I please go? It will only be for a few days."

Mrs. Evans nodded. "Alright, dear. Just for a few days. I want to spend some time with you before school starts again."

Liam jumped up and hugged his mother. "Thank you!"

James smiled. "We'll take good care of him."

Liam left to find his room to pack more clothes for his stay at Potter Manor.

Mrs. Evans gestured to the food. "Please enjoy the sandwiches. We also have drinks in the kitchen. Help yourselves."

She left to help Liam pack. When she closed the door, she turned and exhaled, "Darling."

Liam ripped the wig of his head, the hair net going with it. "Mother."

Lily's arms wrapped around her mother.

Her mother undid Lily's braid so she could run her fingers through Lily's red locks. "My darling daughter."

Lily buried her face into her mother's neck. "Oh, mother, the boys at school are so awful!"

Mrs. Evans hand stopped moving in Lily's hair. "They are?"

Lily shook her head. "Well, not all of them. James, Remus, and Sirius, who are my roommates, are all nice to me."

Lily's mother pulled away. "Well, you can tell me about them when you get back from Potter Manor."

They hurried to take out the dirty clothes from her trunk and refill the trunk with new clothes. Lily's mother rebraided her hair and placed the wig back on her head. "You're ready."

Liam beamed. "Thank you, mother."

Liam exited his room with his trunk in hand, ready to walk with James and his bodyguard out the door, but collided with an unfamiliar chest. A strange man was standing in the hallway outside his bedroom! His breath smelled of smoke and alcohol and looked at least 40 years old. He zipped up his pants...and he had just walked out of Petunia's room.

Liam pushed passed the man and barged into Petunia's room. It was dim, with only a few candles lighting up the room and the light from outside filtering in through the window. Petunia was sitting up in her bed, naked but covered by her blanket, counting bills.

"Petunia!" Liam said, "What is going on here?"

Petunia looked up, contempt on her face. "Oh, you're back."

"Y-yes, I am back," Liam sputtered, "But-what-"

"Was that preppy school not good enough for you?" Petunia spat.

"What?" Liam answered, confused. "No, of course not-"

"Then what are you doing back here?" Petunia shouted, "It's not like it's going to change anything!"

Petunia got up, not even caring that she was wearing nothing. "You did this to me!"

Liam shook his head frantically. "What are you talking about? I don't understand-"

Mrs. Evans ran into the room. "What is going on?"

Petunia blew up. "Why is she back? Back to ruin my life even more?"

Liam stood there frozen while Mrs. Evans dragged Liam from the room and promised to talk to Petunia later.

Mrs. Evans pulled Liam back into his room where he pulled off his wig.

"Mum, what is going on?" Lily asked.

Mrs. Evans wrung her hands nervously. "Well, there is something I forgot to tell you. A few months ago, we started to run low on money and there were few job options. So Petunia became a courtesan."

"You mean she's sleeping with old men for money?!" Lily cried out.

Lily's legs couldn't hold her up any longer and she fell back onto her old bed, tears falling down her face and sobs wracking her body. She did this to her sister and mother. If she hadn't gone to school, her sister wouldn't have had to resort to selling her body.

"Mum," she sobbed, "I am not going back to that school. I am going to come back and help you-"

"No!" Mrs. Evans replied.

She knelt down in front of Lily and firmly held her face in her hands. "You deserve a future, Lily. You deserve an education. You have to go back to that school."

"But what about you and Petunia?" Lily said, hiccuping from her tears.

"We will be fine. We are strong and we will make it through this like we always do," she assured her.

Lily embraced her mother. "I am so sorry, Mum."

Mrs. Evans patted her head. "Oh my sweet girl. I love you."

Lily replied, "I love you, too."

She took a deep breath before pulling back and putting her wig back on.

Liam left his room with his trunk in hand.

James and his bodyguard stood up when Liam entered the room. "Ready to go?"

Liam nodded.

With that, the three left into the winter storm outside.

* * *

**...and now you all know why this story is rated T and not any rating lower than that.**

**Now before anyone tells me that I shouldn't have added it into the chapter, I would actually say that it was necessary. I really wanted to emphasize the social statuses in this chapter since I can't really do it when the characters are in school. At school, all the boys are rich, have maids, and they never even see the poverty of the outside world. But outside, this gives characters like James, who is surrounded by wealth his entire life, to experience what the lower classes, specifically women, have to live with, since women are not allowed to have an education. Even the wealthy women like Mrs. Potter can't have an education, but they get by because they have rich husbands. **

**So I felt like prostitution was necessary because there are people out in our world today who actually have to do that to survive, and it is not their fault. It is the fault of a society or government that won't accommodate everyone, such as the world I have created. **

**And one of my goals as a writer is not just to entertain, but to inspire deep discussions about complicated topics like this. So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and that you weren't too disturbed, because it only gets worse from here. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Ch 10 Behind Closed Doors

**Hello, everyone! I am writing this really quickly and I am uploading early because I live in Florida and we are preparing for a Category 4 hurricane. For those who aren't familiar with the scale, Category 5 is the highest and most dangerous, so this Category 4 one is bound to do some damage. **

**Even Category 1 hurricanes in the past have cut the electricity and air conditioning. This is why I am uploading early. I know from experience that I won't have wifi to upload or even battery life on my computer to type up the chapter. So I am quickly writing and uploading it early. This means that I will not be uploading next week since I will be recovering from the hurricane. There will be homework to make up and damage that has to be accounted for. As for my epilogue for Love Between the Parchment, that will also have to wait until after the hurricane has passed and if I am still alive after this (haha, don't worry, we have metal shutters over our windows so we should be fine. :)**

**Thank you so much for your understanding. I know it is going to be frustrating that I am not uploading next week. Trust me, I tried to talk to Poseidon (Greek sea god for those who don't know) about cancelling the hurricane but he said he is busy right now. Something about controlling the climate change that is raising sea levels and whatnot...**

**If you are confused about the exact date that I will start uploading again, just check my profile. **

**Thank you for my favorites and followers!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

***Reviews!***

**RavenclawLupin11: Only gets worse? Oh, great! I'm so excited now!**

**Me: Then you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Marie0308: I think it is good that you try and make hard themes a subject to talk about because we really need to be abel to talk about them even if they are hard. I have enjoyed every single chapter so far you are doing such an amazing job don't stop and i hope school is going ok.**

**Me: Thank you so much for your well wishes. And thank you for complimenting me about my content. The hard themes are the most interesting to write, so I am so glad that you liked it.**

***Thanks for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Behind Closed Doors

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PHYSICAL ABUSE! IT IS NOT GRAPHIC BUT IT IS THERE, SO BE PREPARED FOR IT!**

Sirius glanced out the window of the Potter family plane. They were about to land in the courtyard of the Black family mansion.

Throughout the trip, from time to time, Sirius had glanced over at Remus and Liam, who were sitting close to the back of the plane, quietly talking amongst themselves. Remus felt Sirius' gaze during the flight, but resisted the urge to meet the stormy grey eyes.

Mrs. Potter, who had spent the flight asking James about his time at school, turned to Sirius and patted his hand. "You look so unwell, Sirius! Are you certain that you won't stay with us this holiday? I am sure that I can persuade your mother to let you stay for just a few days."

Sirius gave her a tired smile. "Mrs. Potter, you know how difficult my mother is, but thank you for offering."

Mrs. Potter breathed hard through her nose in dismay but gave him a tight smile. "You're welcome, dear."

The plane dropped down onto the courtyard. The mansion looked as if no one had tended it in years. Even through the snow, branches grew haphazardly along the walls of the mansion and the outer gates, which were orange with rust. The pathway leading up to the front door wasn't even shovelled for snow. It was as if the Black family was not expecting guests. In fact, it looked like they did not want to be bothered at all.

Mrs. Potter wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "For one year, I would like to see your mother greet you at the door with open arms."

Sirius sighed. "She is not that type of mother."

Mrs. Potter hmphed. "Well, enough of that. Just promise me that you will attend James' betrothal ball in a few days."

Sirius kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss it. Thanks again for the ride."

He got up to hug James goodbye and waved to Liam.

Liam waved back and then jabbed Remus in his ribs. "Remus, do you have something to say to Sirius?"

"What?" Remus squeaked. He looked at Sirius' neutral face and sputtered,"Um...no-I mean-I-I-"

"Good," Sirius replied, "I don't have anything to say to you either."

Then he turned and strode away.

Liam sighed, "Remus."

All Remus could do was sink back into his seat, deflated, and watch as Sirius walked off the plane and into the mansion that he called home.

* * *

Sirius gritted his teeth as the pungent stench of alcohol permeated throughout the mansion.

Peeling paint trickled to the floor like dust as he walked through a hallway. A shiver went up his spine when he heard the cockroaches skittering across the floors and walls. The wooden door frames looked termite-ridden and the tapestries rippled with moths.

It was appalling. Even Remus' parents, who were poorer than Sirius' butler, kept their home clean. Sirius knew because he had visited Remus' home once after dropping him off for the holidays. Sirius angrily brushed Remus away from his mind.

Finally, he made it his mother's bedchamber. He knocked and waited.

The only maid in the entire house opened the door and bowed when she recognized Sirius.

"Sir, Ma'am, your son has returned home," the maid said softly.

A drunk man lay on the bed, downing a beer, while a stern woman was sitting with her back to Sirius. She was at her vanity and didn't look up from the jewelry she was marvelling. She merely waved her hand in a motion to send the maid away.

The maid bowed before leaving the way that Sirius had come in.

The drunk man took another swig of the beer he was drinking.

Sirius stood alone in the room with his mother and father. This was the only room in the entire house that was immaculate. In fact, Mrs. Black would be livid if a speck of dirt was found in her bedroom.

They didn't even look at him. The only sound in the room was the clinking of the emeralds and pearls that clinked together whenever his mother rummaged through her multiple jewelry boxes.

Sirius cleared his throat, keeping his face neutral. "I'm back."

His mother only wrapped a necklace of peridots around her neck and his father grunted as he adjusted himself in the bed, his beer sloshing around in his bottle.

Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I have to request your permission."

His mother narrowed her eyes in the mirror and finally spoke. "What do you want?"

Sirius kept a steely face as he replied, "The Potters are having a betrothal ball for James Potter. I mean to attend."

There was a long stretch of silence.

Then Mr. Black's cackling laughter sounded in the room. "You foolish boy! You want to go frolicking around at a party? You should be here preparing to be our heir."

Sirius swallowed hard, gritting his teeth. "I can do that after the ball."

Mr. Black barked with disdain. "You have to manage the paperwork for the mines and brothels. How can I afford my drinks and your mother her jewelry if our businesses should fail?"

Sirius' shoulders tensed. It was apparent that alcohol and jewelry were all that his parents cared about. It had been like this for years.

The house was in such a state because the money never went into maintaining it. Years ago, the household used to have several maids and butlers bustling about the house, cleaning and serving the Blacks. Now, only one maid and one butler remained employed, mainly to fetch more drinks for Mr. Black or drive Mrs. Black to buy more jewelry.

Mrs. Black sat silently at her vanity, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Then she looked at Sirius through the mirror. "How old are you?"

Sirius tried not to feel hurt as he said, "Sixteen."

She hummed before thinking for a little longer.

Then she stood up and turned to Sirius, a vicious smile on her lips. "You will go to the ball."

Sirius' eyebrows went up and he didn't know if he should believe it. "I can?"

Mr. Black wrinkled his eyebrows. "He can?"

She nodded and turned to her husband. "He is nearly of age. Why spend money on a betrothal ball here when we can send him to the Potters' ball and find him a wife there?"

"What?" Sirius asked, dread sinking in.

Mrs. Black looked him directly in the eyes.

"You will go to that ball," she commanded, "and find a wife to continue the Black lineage."

Mr. Black grinned, his yellow teeth sending shivers of disgust on Sirius' skin.

"But-" Sirius tried to say, but Mrs. Black raised her eyebrow menacingly.

"But what?" she hissed.

"I," Sirius straightened his shoulders, trying to stand tall. "I don't need to marry to be the Black heir."

"Don't be ridiculous," Mrs. Black spat back, "You need to produce an heir to continue our line, you stupid child."

Sirius didn't flinch, used to his mother resorting to insults.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I don't want a wife."

"What?" his mother gasp, rage starting to swirl in her eyes. His father had jerked up in the bed, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius tightened his fists. "I said that I don't want a wife."

Mrs. Black walked towards and pointed a finger at him. "You listen here, boy, you are to marry a wife and conceive a successor-"

"Why, so you can buy more bracelets and he can drink himself until we are dirt poor?" Sirius growled back, pointed to his father, who paused mid-drink.

His father slammed his bottle down on the nightstand. "What did you say, boy?"

Sirius' words were flying out of his mouth. "You only need me to fund your precious jewels and alcohol until there is no money left!"

Mrs. Black's face turned red as she yelled, "The money will not run out because you will marry!"

She reached out and yanked him by the hair on the top of his head. "You will obey me!"

Sirius pulled away. "I will not!"

A lightning backhand streaked across his face, sending him back into the dresser behind him. He cried out as the back of his head cracked onto the dresser's edge, and he fell onto his knees and hands, clutching the back of his throbbing head.

There was a sting on his cheek and he lifted a hand to his face to feel it. A cut was there from his mother's backhand. It must have been from one of her rings slicing into his face.

"Tie him up," he heard her say.

His eyes flew open, panicked. "No."

Memories flashed. Memories of coarse ropes around his wrists, dark rooms with locked doors, bruises and cuts covering him like tattoos.

Before he could move, his father was already on him, tying the rope around his wrists. He thrashed, but his father was heavy from his alcohol consumption, and Sirius' vision danced with spots due to the blow on the back of his head.

And then his father started to drag him to the bedpost. Sirius pulled, trying to drag his heels, but he was dizzy from blood loss.

Once he was tied up, his mother used scissors to cut up his shirt so that his back was exposed.

And then his father handed his mother his belt.

Sirius began to shake. "Let me go!" he cried desperately.

His mother only smiled a wicked smile. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you where they can see. We have to keep your face pretty for your future wife."

The first lash that came down sliced into Sirius' soul.

* * *

Remus sighed as he sunk further into the armchair in the Potter library.

He was hiding in the library because today was the day that all of the guests of the betrothal ball were coming to stay before the ball. Remus just arrived yesterday, but the majority of the guests were arriving today.

He didn't want to deal with scrutiny from pompous businessmen or snobby daughters hoping to charm James into marrying them.

The light from the window next to him was enough to see the words on his book, and he was content, sitting in that quiet library while the rest of the house buzzed with people moving trunks and greeting the Potters.

He was reading for quite some time. Soon the sound of people and cars outside diminished.

His hand reached over to the side table to drink a sip of tea, but when he lifted up his tea cup, it was lighter than he expected. He turned to see that it was almost empty. He had finished it already? He didn't even notice. The story that he was reading made him forget.

He stood up and picked up his teacup, meaning to go to the kitchens and refill it in time to read the next chapter when he noticed a lone car coming in through the front gates of the Potter mansion.

He recognized it immediately, for it had the Black coat of arm printed on the hood.

Remus put the teacup back on it saucer and moved closer to the window, almost pressing his nose into the glass.

Their chauffeur walked briskly around the car to open the door to let the Black family out.

The first to stumble out was Mr. Black. With his burly belly out in front of him, he almost slipped and fell into the snow, but his chauffeur steadied him. Mr. Black righted himself before pulling a metal flask out from his coats and taking a swig.

Behind him, a woman with sharp cheekbones and arched eyebrows exited the car. Wrapped around her neck and arms were chains of jewelry.

Remus pursed his lips. There was a coldness about them that Remus didn't like.

Mr. and Mrs. Black walked into the entrance, leaving Potters' maids and butlers deal with their luggage.

And then Sirius walked out of the car. He looked tired. There were circles under his eyes and he walked slowly, his shoulders tense.

He, too, disappeared into the entrance of the mansion.

Remus rushed out of the library and didn't stop until he reached the balcony looking down at the foyer where Mrs. Potter stood with James, welcoming the Blacks.

Remus hid behind a pillar as he saw Mrs. Potter shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Black before moving to hug Sirius.

The moment Mrs. Potter's arm wrapped around Sirius, he flinched. She jerked back, concern on her face.

Sirius gave her a tight smile and moved to embrace her. Then he put a hand on James' shoulder in greeting and then quickly left the room with his parents.

Remus turned away, his back on the pillar he was hiding behind. Something was definitely going on.

He walked back to the library, wondering what he should do.

Could he ask Sirius? The thought made Remus shudder. There was so much tension between them right now. What if Sirius yelled at him? Or even worse, what if Sirius did nothing at all? He would rather Sirius hate him than be indifferent.

What was he thinking? Sirius was his friend. They've been friends for years. Friends could talk to each other. Friends could ask each other questions. There was nothing wrong with him walking to Sirius right now and asking what was wrong.

Remus took several calming breaths before walking in the direction of the guest rooms.

In the Potter's massive mansion, there were 150 guest rooms. Each were large enough to have bookshelves and sofas along with the bed, and they all came with personal lavatories.

Remus kindly asked a maid where the Black family was staying. She led him to the top floor of the mansion. Because Sirius was one of James' best friends, Sirius and his family were given a suite on the top floor, close to where Remus and Liam were staying as well. The only other members on the same floor were the Potters.

The maid led him to the door that would lead into Sirius' room in the suite and he thanked her.

After she left, Remus stared at the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Remus knocked again, but the silence continued.

Then he tried the doorknob, and to his surprise, it turned.

Remus peeked inside to see that Sirius was not in the room.

He was about to leave when he heard the shower running.

He walked into the room and softly closed the door. Once Sirius left the bathroom, he would talk.

Remus sat on the bed and silently waited. The sound of running water switched off and Remus heard Sirius moving around in the bathroom.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Sirius walked out briskly, towel around his waste, not even noticing that Remus was in the room.

Remus watched as Sirius moved to the dresser, his back to him, and Remus couldn't hold in his gasp of horror.

Sirius whirled, his eyes wide, "What are you doing here?"

But Remus couldn't erase the sight from his memory.

Angry, red slashes were laced across Sirius' back. There must have been at least 15 lashes.

"What happened to your back?" Remus asked, his voice shrill.

Sirius quickly grabbed a bathrobe hanging on a hook next to the dresser and put it on. "Nothing."

Remus jumped up. "That's not nothing."

Sirius tightened the rope of his bathrobe. "I just fell backwards into a rose bush and the thorns left a few cuts on my back."

Remus put his hands on his hips. "You cannot expect me to believe that-"

Mrs. Black screeched from the other room. "What's all that noise?"

Fear rushed into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius shouted back, "Nothing!"

Remus watched Sirius move away from the door connecting his room with his parents. And then Remus knew.

"Did they do this to you?" Remus asked.

Sirius went back to finding clothes in his dresser.

The next few words pained Remus more than he could ever know.

Sirius spat out, "What does it matter to you? You don't love me."

Remus flinched, stepping back.

A silence passed between them as they let the words sink in. Sirius turned away from Remus to look through his dress again.

Finally Remus answered, his voice shaky, "I know I may not love you in the way that you want me to, but I still care about you."

Sirius stopped looking through his clothes but didn't turn around. Still facing the dresser, he finally replied.

"It's not enough for me, Remus," he said, "It will never be enough."

The only thing Remus could do was turn and leave the room.

* * *

**So do you guys think I should up the rating for this story? I have considered making it an M rating, but I don't want people to be confused and think that there are sex scenes in this fanfic (not that I am opposed to them). I won't write graphic violence or sex scenes in this story, so should I keep the T rating? Or should I just change the 2nd genre from Humor to Tragedy?**

**Also, I want to talk a little bit more about the domestic abuse in this chapter. I almost cried writing the scene with Sirius and his parents. I debated whether or not to put it in, but I knew it was necessary to capture just how trapped Sirius is in his position. **

**So if you are in situation similar to Sirius, please, please, please tell someone. You are not at fault. Your abuser is the one at fault. You matter. You are so important. There is a reason you are sitting there reading my story. You were put on this planet for a reason. **

**I love you. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Ch 11: Betrothal Ball Catastrophe

**Hi! It feels like I haven't updated in a hundred years!**

**But now I am back and ready to get on track!**

**Thank you to my new followers and favorites!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! **

***Reviews!***

**RavenclawLupin11: Hey, that was terrible and upsetting, so thanks for that! Also, are you purposefully not including Regulus into the story? And I wonder what James' reaction to Sirius' abuse will be. I am thoroughly enjoying this work and can not wait for the next chapter!**

**Me: Yes, I am purposefully leaving him out. It is mainly for the purpose of the plot. If the Black family had another heir, they could just make Regulus marry and Sirius wouldn't have to worry about being betrothed. I wanted Sirius to have to go through that for his character growth and to express how we live in a society where gay people are forced to be straight. **

**Shamelessnweird: Hope you got my last review... Omg this! I am crying , I guess T is fine as there's nothing graphic, n pls keep it humour , I hope there won't be an tragic end :'- :) I really liked this chapter**

**Me: Yes, I did get it. I forgot to put it in, so that was my fault entirely. So sorry! And yes, I will keep it at humor. Thanks for still reading through the pain!**

**Guest: This is so good . So excited for the next chapter . I really want to know how James reacts when he realises Lilys real identity.**

**Me: What if I never reveal Lily's identity?...I am just kidding! I would never ever cause my readers pain *wink wink* Anyways, thank you for reading!**

***Thanks for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Betrothal Ball Catastrophe

James adjusted the collar of his suit while looking into the mirror, trying to ignore how every fiber in his body didn't want to do this.

Betrothal balls were stuffy events. Even though it was supposed to be a romantic evening, there was no privacy. Everyone's eyes would be on him and his potential wife.

And it wasn't like he was looking for love at this type of event. Everyone knew that you don't look for love at a betrothal ball. It was more like a business transaction.

James had been to his second cousin's betrothal ball a few winters ago. The only thing everyone was talking about was how much money his cousin had and how much the dowry was of each girl he danced with.

All eyes would be on him tonight to see how much money he could make.

He rolled his eyes just as a knock came at the door.

"Come in," James answered, still looking at the mirror in boredom.

A maid walked in, her head bowed. "Mr. Potter, your father requests your presence in his dressing chamber."

James raised an eyebrow, but responded, "Thank you."

She moved out of the way quickly so he could exit the room.

When he made it to his father's dressing chambers, he knocked on the door. "Father."

"Enter."

He turned the knob and entered. The room was lined with closets on all four walls. In the center stood his father on a circular platform in front of a mirror, attended to by two butlers and a tailor.

"You requested me, Father?" James stood in profile behind his father.

Without turning around, his father answered. "Yes, I did."

James silently waited for him to continue.

"I heard from your mother that you have brought an extra guest to the manor. What was his name again? Luke? Lyall?"

"Liam, sir," James replied, not sure why his father was asking about his friend.

His father cleared his throat and nodded, still looking into the mirror as his butlers milled about around him . "Yes, Liam."

He then turned and said to his attendants, "I would like to speak to my son privately."

Immediately, the tailor and butlers left the room.

James swallowed hard. What was it that his father had to tell him privately?

His father took in a stern breath. "There have been rumors."

"What rumors?" James asked, eyebrows furrowed.

His father clasped his hands behind his back and stepped down from the podium. "The parents that went to Riddle College on the final day before the holidays noticed you and Liam holding hands as you two ran across the courtyard to the plane. Is this true?"

James nearly choked on the air he sucked in. "Yes, but-"

His father continued. "They say that Liam has been too friendly to you."

"Do they think that Liam is only friends with me for my money?" James growled. "That's rubbish!"

"No, they think that you and Liam are acting inappropriate with each other." His father narrowed his eyes. "You are my heir, James. Do what you wish with my money, but you are not to sully the Potter name by engaging in romantic relations with men. You know the law."

James protested, "Liam and I are not doing anything together-"

His father interceded. "And it will stay that way."

His father turned back to the mirror. "You know what your duty is tonight, correct?"

James stiffly nodded his head, looking down at the ground. "Yes, Father."

* * *

The ballroom was already full by the time that Liam and Remus arrived.

Waiters and waitresses floated around, offering champagne and tiny foods on silver platters. Circular tables covered in white tablecloths lined the wall, shiny utensils next to plate glinting under the golden chandelier. The polished marble floor sounded with the clatter of heeled shoes and shiny leather soles. At the end of the room was a grand staircase, with the second floor covered by a rich red curtain.

The most shocking thing for Liam was how diverse the crowd was. It seems as if eligible women from across the world wanted to be betrothed to James.

In his awe, Liam accidentally stepped on the gown of a Vietnamese girl, causing her to glare at him. She glared at him, and he grimaced. "Sorry!"

He stepped backwards only to bump into a Brazilian girl, almost knocking her drink onto her dress. She scoffed, ready to yell at him, but then Remus pulled Liam back and they quickly left.

Liam glanced at Remus gratefully as they walked. "Thanks."

Remus half-smiled. "You're welcome."

Liam looked around. "I didn't realize that there would be so many people. Aren't there only 28 sacred wealthy families in Britain?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, but the Potters are one of the only families willing to branch outward for peaceful diplomatic relations."

Liam nodded. That made sense. Connections overseas clearly meant that the Potters' influence reached around the world, which was more power for them.

Remus and Liam found a corner of the room to stand by, which the rest of the wealthy folks crowded towards the center.

Liam raised an eyebrow. "What is everyone doing?"

A bell sounded, answering his question.

The red curtain at the top of the staircase rose and revealed the Potters.

The eligible women in the crowd erupted in excited chatter and squeals at the sight of James.

Liam could only stare in awe. James' suit fitted him well, and his hair was combed, unlike his usual unruly, windswept look. He looked nothing like the carefree boy he was at school. He looked like a polished doll going up for auction, and the women in this room were the buyers.

He put on a blinding grin, and the women swooned, but Liam could see that it didn't reach James' eyes.

His father stood behind him and smiled out at the crowd, waving as he, James, and Mrs. Potter walked down the stairs.

The women flocked to the bottom of the stairs to meet them, fawning over James and fluttering their fans in admiration.

Liam pursed his lips. He wished he could go over there is yank James away from the clutches of those vultures.

Remus smiled teasingly. "Jealous, Lily?"

Liam jabbed him in his side, blushing. "I told you not to call me that name when we are in public!"

He chuckled and sipped on his drink.

Liam turned to the entrance of the room and said, "James isn't the only getting attention."

Remus turned and went rigid.

Sirius and his family entered the room and was immediately bombarded by raving ladies.

Sirius' face looked tight, but he smiled as the ladies talked to him.

Remus set his lips into a tight line and pretended he didn't see anything.

And so it began. James and Sirius would move about the room entertaining girls who varying wealth. Some were princesses, duchesses, or countesses. Some were heirs to business empires.

And then the dancing began. Liam and Remus painstakingly watched as women got close to James and Sirius, running their hands up the boys' arms or whispering into their ears.

Once, a blonde haired Greek heiress actually pressed her chest into James' face while they were waltzing. Liam's hand had tightened on his glass, and the only reason why he didn't storm over there was that James made it apparent that he didn't like that, pushing her away mid-dance and waiting for the song to end so he could pick up another girl for the next dance.

And so the dances continued.

* * *

Sirius groaned as he dragged the girl in his arms through the motions of the dance. She was yapping about how her previous butler accidentally broke her precious jewelry imported from China and how she made her butler pay for the damages with his own paycheck. All he could think about was his mother's many jewelry boxes back at home, and that made him sick.

He wanted to leave, but he knew his parents were watching him. His father sat in a chair at one of the tables, on his seventh cup of beer for the night. His mother was showing off her rings and necklaces to anyone who would listen.

He sighed in relief when the song ended. He just about pushed away from her and moved onto to the next girl.

The music started, and Sirius geared himself for another boring dance.

But this girl was different. She didn't look caked in makeup and her dress was not outrageous and frilly. Her makeup was subtle and smoky, and her dress flattered her body rather than exaggerated it. She had voluminous red hair framing her face, and she wore a silky black halter top mermaid dress.

Sirius cleared his throat and bent down to kiss her outstretched hand. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled demurely, her lilting eyes capturing his. "Marlene Mckinnon."

Sirius bent back up and said, "Sirius Black."

Marlene replied sarcastically, "Really? I didn't know."

Sirius laughed. Finally, a girl who wasn't dim-witted.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the ballroom floor.

Marlene mock sighed. "If we must."

He led her to the floor and they started to dance.

Unlike the other girl, Marlene didn't drape her into him fully as if he was the only thing holding them up. She stood a respectable distance from his as they danced, but Sirius found himself leaning closer as the song progressed. Marlene was a mesmerizing and skilled dancer, and she moved like a siren. She didn't say a word, only letting her dance speak for her.

When the song ended, he was about to let her go, but she got close to his ear and whispered, "Let's go somewhere more private."

He nodded, and they slipped out of the ballroom.

Remus' lips were pressed into a hard line as he watched the two. "I'll be right back, Liam."

Liam nodded and continued to watch James dance with the other girls.

He followed the pair to an empty parlor and hid behind the door leading into the room.

Sirius and Marlene sat facing each other on the same sofa.

Marlene leaned back on the couch but continued to face to him. "So what's the plan after all of this?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"After this party. After the holidays. After you graduate." She answered, a questioning look on her face.

Sirius sighed, his shoulders slumping from tension he didn't know he was harboring. "I...I don't really know."

Marlene had a far off look on her face as she said dreamily, "I want to see the world."

Sirius was silent, letting her continue.

"I don't want to be held down by a man who is going to make me look pretty on his arm. I want to explore as many countries as possible before I die. I have dreams of walking down the Champs-Elysees in Paris, or climbing to the tallest peak of the mountains in Fiji. I want to see everything."

Sirius watched her, enthralled.

Then she turned to look at him. "But, I am willing to let a man hold my heart, if he is willing to let me be free."

They started to move closer, but something was holding Sirius back.

It was the thought of Remus in the back of his mind. Was he really about to betray Remus?

But then Sirius remembered the bitterness he felt when Remus had said that he didn't love him. This wasn't betraying Remus, right?

Either way, Sirius had to know if what he was feeling was surface level attraction or the beginning sparks of love.

He closed his eyes and his lips descended on hers.

Remus jerked back, his hand on his mouth, his eyes wide. He turned, and quickly walked stiffly away from the parlor.

Sirius tried to put every ounce of emotion into the kiss, but he felt nothing. Kissing her was as pleasurable as kissing usually is, but he didn't feel any spark in his chest.

He pulled back, his lips were as dry as sandpaper.

Marlene sucked in a breath. "If you want me to be honest-"

"-that was bad," Sirius answered for her.

She let out a little laugh. "I think so, too. Are you sure you've kissed a girl before?"

"Of course!" Sirius replied indignantly. "I just…"

He didn't know what to say.

She patted his arm. "It's okay."

She let out a sigh of relief. "It's actually more than okay. I don't have time for dating if I am busy travelling the world."

Sirius sighed in relief, too. "Then let's go back to the stupid party so we can get out of here."

* * *

Liam grew anxious when Remus never returned to the ballroom, even after Sirius and his mystery girl returned.

He was going to go out and find Remus when the current song ended and the musicians gave the signal that they were going on break for five minutes.

Liam promised to remember to find Remus later.

She maneuvered through the crowd until she found James, surrounded by girls. Two were holding onto James' arms, not letting him go as they bickered.

James looked tired, as if he had spent the entire night dodging women and he was now too exhausted to care.

Liam walked up to James and greeted him. "Hello, James. I haven't seen you all night. Are you enjoying the party?"

One of the girls wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Who are you? And why are you calling James by his first name? It's not like you are his friend. You belong with the servants."

Liam glared at her. "I do happen to be his friend. Right, James?"

He looked at James expectantly, but then James nervously cleared his throat. "Not really, umm…we just go to school together."

James looked at pleading eyes, but Liam was too shocked to even analyze the meaning.

The second girl snickered viciously. "You're just a wannabe who wants to be his friend for fame or money!"

Liam jerked back. "That is not true!"

The first girl scoffed. "Either way, you're taking up our space, wannabe! Go somewhere else! I think the butlers need help cleaning after the ball."

The second girl laughed and the first girl joined in.

Liam looked at James, but he only shook his head solemnly.

Nose flaring, Liam turned and marched away.

Hours later and the ball was still as lively as ever. Men and women were still dancing and the waiters and waitresses tirelessly kept serving food and drink. In fact, there was a nervous excitement in the air, but Liam didn't know why.

He sat in a chair in a corner, sullenly watching everyone. He couldn't believe that James had treated him like that. Just as Liam was stood up to leave the party once and for all, Mrs. Potter came up to her.

"Liam, dear, have you seen James?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Liam tried his best to keep the coldness out of his voice. "Oh, I'm sure he off somewhere with one of the ladies in this room."

His mother nodded, "Of course, but can you please help me find him? The Calling is about to begin."

Liam furrowed his brow. "What is the Calling?"

But his mother quickly left to search for James.

Liam sighed and went off to look for him, too. It was the least he could do for James' kind mother.

He had only walked for a few minutes when a hand reached out and yanked him behind a curtain.

Liam made a noise of surprise, but a finger pressed against his lips, silencing him.

James glanced behind them to make sure the curtain covered them fully.

Liam pushed him away. "Get your hands off me!"

James only tightened his grip. "Not until you let me explain."

Liam clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You don't need to explain anything! You treated me like the boys as school do!"

James let Liam go but he didn't let him leave. "I did it to protect you."

Liam gave him a look of bewilderment. "How was embarrassing me in front of nobles supposed to protect me?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "My father thinks we've been getting too close."

Liam's anger melted away and his cheeks felt hot not from rage but from embarrassment. "Why?"

James explained the rumors and what they meant and what he had to do tonight to make everyone forget the rumors.

When James finished, Liam stammered. "But-but we aren't doing anything inappropriate…"

James shook his head. "We know that, but they don't. In fact, they could make up stories of us breaking the law in order to ruin the Potter name."

He was going to continue, but then a bell rang.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

James' eyes were wide with anxiety. "The Calling."

"What's that?" Liam asked.

James sighed. "At the end of a betrothal, the host, which is me, usually has to pick three women that he liked the most. He would then spend time with each of the three during the months before his 17th birthday, which is the day he chooses his betrothed."

Liam didn't know why, but the thought of James spending extra time with three other ladies made him feel sick. "Do you even like any of them?"

James shook his head. "To be honest, not really."

James shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. "But I have to pick three girls tonight. It's my duty to my name."

Liam saw the tightness in his shoulders and the dullness in his eyes. And she realized that his power and fame was not just an advantage for him. It was a burden.

James heard his mother start to make the beginning speech leading up to the Calling. "I have to go."

"Don't do it," Liam urged. "Just say that you don't want to marry."

"I can't!" James replied. "I need a wife to bear me an heir. This has nothing to do with what I want."

"Well, what you want matters!" Liam furiously retorted, grabbing onto James' arm.

"Let go." James pulled, but Liam was adamant.

James pulled and pulled and Liam pulled and pulled until James' strength bested Liam. But the force caused Liam to fall towards James, who was quickly losing balance from pulling. He grabbed the nearest object to steady himself, which was the curtain shielding them.

With a screeching rip, the curtain tore as James and Liam fell backwards, knocking a burly man. James and Liam fell as a heap on the floor, the torn curtain covering them partially, but it was a different situation for the burly man, who fell onto a long rectangular table full of food, causing drinks and food to go up in the air and fall down onto the heads of guests, who shrieked in indignation terror.

Soon, there were several guests soaked and splattered with food.

All eyes that were meant to be on Mrs. Potter at the top of the grand staircase gravitated the pair that had fallen on the ground, causing the whole mess.

Disgust and shock were on many of the faces of the guests. Sirius' and Mrs. Potter's expressions were concerned. And Mr. Potter looked stony, as if his anger was concealed under a mask of coolness.

If James and Liam weren't in trouble with the rumors before, they were definitely in trouble now.

* * *

**Ahh! Our characters are in so much trouble! What are they going to do?**

**I know what I am going to do. Laugh as I put them through more pain. Haha, sorry, I don't actually like putting them through this, but they will become better characters out of their struggles. it's called tough love, cupcakes.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	12. Ch 12: Boundaries That We Cannot Cross

**Hello, everyone. I have had a terrible week, hence the late upload. First of all, my boss decided to change my work schedule and when I asked her why, she told me that my schedule was different from my other coworkers and I had to change it to match theirs. How absurd! Furthermore, since I am the president/managing editor of my university's literary magazine, I have to go into leadership training, which is fine. What is not fine is that my supervisor told me that I had to go to an 8-hour long training session on a Saturday, and she told me the week before I had to do it, giving me no time to make arrangements for my scheduled plans. It's outrageously unbelievable how people try to make you follow their schedule, forgetting that I have my own schedule as well.**

**Anyways, I don't want anymore negativity! Let's just jump right in with my thank yous!**

**Thank you to my new followers and favorites!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

***Reviews!***

**Shamelessnweird: Ohhhhh damnnn! Anyways no problem.. I really enjoy your stories alot. N I hope the epilogue for AOL is on its way, :P m really excited ... Now I wonder where rem is and wow m gonna die of curiosity if you don't upload next chapter soonnnn ... #loveLove**

**Me: I hope that epilogue comes up soon. I just haven't reached 100 reviews yet on "Love Between the Parchment." That milestone would mean a lot to me since I have been on for a year. **

**Jilyfan33: interesting**

**Me: Thank you!**

***Thank you for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Boundaries That We Cannot Cross

Lily lay awake in her bed in the Potter's manor as the moon hung high in the sky.

A twinge of anxiety tightened his stomach as she remembered what had transpired just a few hours ago. After she had fallen onto James' chest, Mr. Potter calmly asked his guests to retire for the evening, but she could see the storm brewing in Mr. Potter's eyes. Liam and James had watched guiltily as Mrs. Potter apologized to the guests covered in food and champagne. When all the guests had left the ballroom and it was only the Potters, Sirius, and Liam in the room, James tried to defend himself and Liam, but his father merely raised a hand to silence him and told him that they would settle the matter in the morning.

She let out a shaky breath. In just a few short hours, she had made an embarrassment out of herself in front of the wealthiest people in the world.

But that was not the worst part. She was more upset that she had embarrassed the Potters, who had provided her with delicious food and lavish lodging while she stayed here.

Sitting up, she pondered what she could do to fix this situation.

A knock sounded at the door startled her, and she scrambled to find her wig.

"Who is it?" She asked gruffly to hide the femininity in her voice.

"It's me," Remus replied quietly from the other side.

Lily sighed in relief and got out of bed to open the door.

When she did, Remus' shoulders were slumped and his hair looked unkempt and knotted, as if he had been running his hands through it all night. The most surprising thing was that he was still dressed in his suit from the ball, but it looked wrinkled.

Lily let him and closed the door quickly. "Remus, what happened to you? You never returned to the ballroom."

Remus sat on the bench at the end of her bed. "Sirius kissed a girl tonight."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Oh."

Remus nodded.

Lily sat next to him and they were silent.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, and Remus didn't respond."

She looked at Remus. "How do you feel?"

Remus took a shaky breath. "Like someone punched me in my stomach."

Lily put an arm on his shoulders.

Remus rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what to do. I thought that he loved me."

Lily tightened her arm on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, at least the boy you like knows who you are."

"Who do you like?" Remus asked.

Lily fiddled with a loose thread on her nightclothes. "I...I think I like James."

"James?" Remus answered, "But you can't. He's-"

"-going to be betrothed, I know. And I am supposed to be a boy. What if he does like me, but only because he thinks I am a boy. Would he like me...if he knew I was a girl?" Lily sighed. "There are times when I wish I could reveal myself, but if I do, I can't go to school. And I know that falling in love with him is wrong. It's just that...he was the first boy who was kind to me."

"Were the boys unkind to you back at Cokeworth?" Remus asked, warning in his voice.

Lily nodded. "Most of them were more interested in looting me than liking me."

Remus shook his head, "That's despicable."

His voice was gravelly when he said, "I am sorry that you can't be with James."

Lily shook her head. "Don't be. I am not supposed to like him. I am breaking the rules."

Remus shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're both breaking the rules."

They were silent again, not knowing what to do.

Remus rested his head on her shoulder.

"I wish I was like you," He confessed. "I wish I was a girl, because then Sirius would be allowed to love me."

Lily was silent. And then she rested her head on his in the darkness. "And I wish I was like you. Because if I were a boy, I would be allowed to be free."

* * *

James and Liam sat in the parlor next to Mr. Potter's office the next morning, waiting for him to call them in.

Liam wrung his hands nervously and looked James. "What do you think your father is going to say to us?"

James looked calm, but his fingers tapped anxiously on the table next to him."I am sure that he'll just reprimand us and let it go. He had the night to calm down and think about it."

Before Liam could say anything else, James' mother walked into the room, holding a book. "James, dear? Will you please read this to me? It is not often that you are home and reading me stories."

James smiled. "Of course, Mother, but only until Father calls on me."

James began to read and Liam watched his Mother close her eyes, as if imagining the scenes in her head. He was glad that his father taught him how to read. He couldn't imagine having to rely on someone else to read to him.

As James read, it calmed Liam's nerves. The story was about a boy named Harold Potman, who lived with his relatives, the Dudkins. James was just getting to the part where Harold finds out that he is a werewolf when Mr. Potter opened the door of his study.

James closed the book and looked up. "Father?"

His face was a stony mask. "Come in."

Both Liam and James stood up, but Mr. Potter's eyes at Liam. "I will speak with my son alone."

James gave Liam apologetic eyes and walked into his father's study.

Liam sat back down, ready to start wringing his hands again, when Mrs. Potter said, "Liam, dear, will you please pick up where James left off in the story?"

Liam looked up in surprise. "Me?"

She nodded, eyes twinkling in excitement. "I am anxious to find out what happens next."

Liam let out a small laugh. He picked up the book from Mrs. Potter's outstretched hand and opened to read it, but then paused.

"What is it?" Mrs. Potter asked.

Liam looked at her nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Potter replied, maternal concern in her eyes.

"Do you…" Liam started, "Do you ever...wish that you knew how to read?"

She raised her eyebrows.

Liam braced himself, worrying he had offended her.

Then she asked, "Liam, do you know why Mr. Potter married me?"

He shook his head.

She answered. "Mr. Potter and I met at his betrothal ball and he immediately knew I was different from the other eligible ladies. At his Calling, when he had the option of choosing three girls, he chose my name three times. That is because I had something that everyone underestimated."

Liam raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "What was it?"

Mrs. Potter smiled deviously. "The skill of persuasion. I happen to be a skilled charmer, as you saw last night at the ball. The crowd loves me! And that is why he married me. Over the years, I have helped persuade his colleagues to enter business deals and I've gained support from his investors."

Liam's mouth fell open in surprise.

Mrs. Potter continued, patting Liam's hand. "There are times when I wish I could read, but I do not need to know how to read to prove how useful I am. Most would think women are weak and incompetent, but I use that to my advantage. Let them think I am weak, and let them watch me rise above that weakness."

Liam couldn't say anything. Was it true? Could she be who she truly was, a girl without a single year of formal education, and still change the world? Could she truly rise above her own weaknesses?

* * *

James stood rigidly in his father's study. His father sat in his chair at his desk, leaning back with his arms crossed.

For several moments, not a word was said.

Finally, his father pushed his glasses up his nose, a habit that James had learned from him when he was frustrated, and said, "I am tempted to just send your friend away without a word."

James began to protest, "Father-"

Mr. Potter put a hand up and James remained silent.

He spoke, "But a Potter never breaks a promise. I agreed to let the boy stay with us for the agreed duration."

James sagged with relief, but only slightly.

"However," Mr. Potter said, "I want an explanation for the absolute absurdity that occurred last night when you were supposed to be choosing your betrothed."

James tensed at the word "betrothed." He sighed and nodded, launching into his explanation. He told his father how he had accidentally slighted Liam by not defending him from the girls and how he wanted to explain to Liam. He told his father how he pulled Liam behind a curtain and told him everything.

When James was finished, Mr. Potter looked calmer, but still tense.

He asked, "If this is all true, then why did Liam fall on top of you? Were you two not in a lovers embrace before the catastrophe started?"

James' cheeks reddened. "Father, that is not what happened at all!"

His father let out a breath of irritation. "Then what happened, James? Because the gossip hounds are already hunting for a scandal, and it'll start with the moment that curtain fell."

James took a breath to calm himself. "Last night, when I heard the bell, I stepped back to start walking to the stairs, but I accidentally stepped on the curtain, and I was falling backwards. Liam only meant to steady me, but he is not strong, so he fell with me. That is all."

Mr. Potter studied his son, for so long that James fidgeted under his father's unnerving stare.

Then his father said, "Does your friend improve your social status?"

James furrowed his brow, not understanding the question. "What?"

"Does he make you more intelligent by helping you with your studies?" His father continued, "Does he help you with your agility in your athletic endeavors?"

James scratched the back of his head, "Um, no, sir."

"Then what is his purpose?" Mr. Potter asked, eyes narrowed.

James shook his head. "He is just a friend, Father."

His father leaned forward at his desk and said, "Then you need to let him go."

"What?" James sputtered, "Why? He hasn't done anything wrong."

His father stood up and walked over to his son, placing his hands on James' shoulders. "Son, do you know how I got to where I am today?"

James nodded. "You worked really hard."

His father nodded, "Yes, but I also had help. I didn't do it by myself."

He put an arm on James' shoulders and led him over to the window behind his desk. Both father and son looked down at the courtyard below.

"I had valuable connections, son," Mr. Potter said, "I made friends with the correct people. With the help of your mother and my connections, I was able to give all of this to you." He gestured to the land that stretched outward until they touched lakes that touched the mountains.

"You can have this, too, James," Mr. Potter said, "As long as you make the right connections. You have Sirius, who adds to your social status, and Remus, who adds to your intelligence."

Then he turned James around. "But Liam has nothing to offer you."

James jerked back. "He offers me friendship."

Mr. Potter's hands tightened on James' shoulders. "That friendship will cost you your success. No one will want to conduct business with you. No one will be willing to vouch for you."

James grumbled, crossing his arms, "Maybe I don't want to do business with people who discriminate based on the number of coins in another man's pockets."

James' father shook his head. "Then you would be closing yourself off from countless opportunities."

His father turned away and went back to his seat. "Let the boy go and let us be finished with this matter."

James protested, "But Father-"

His father interrupted him by ringing a bell signalling to a maid that he wished to have his lunch sent to his study.

His father wanted to be left alone.

James walked out of the room, shoulders rigid.

He found his mother and Liam still sitting outside, talking.

When Liam heard him come in, he jumped up. "What happened? What did you father say?"

James looked into Liam's eyes, so anxious but hopeful that James was not punished too severely.

James sighed. He couldn't break off his friendship with him. Liam was too good and kind. He would have to find some way to convince his father to let them stay friends.

James gave him a tired smile. "I explained everything. We should have no more problems from now on."

* * *

The winter holiday had ended.

Students groggily trudged into the dining hall, reluctant to be back at school.

Liam picked at his cinnamon oatmeal as he watched Sirius and Remus avoid eye contact while they waited for their food.

James sat across from Liam, matching Liam's expression of exasperation. The other two were ruining the group dynamic. At this time, Sirius would usually make a joke, and Remus would either laugh or chide him for being too crass. James would jump in with a joke to rival Sirius, and then a mini food war would ensue. Today, it looked like the battlefield was a barren one.

Liam cleared his throat before saying, "So, Remus, did you have any trouble doing the winter holiday assignment that Professor Robbins? I found it easy but a real bore."

Remus jolted in surprise before shaking his head. "I had no trouble, but I am happy to help if you need any."

Liam nodded. "Thanks."

And then there was silence again. The sound of forks scraping on plates was so unnerving that Liam's spine tingled uncomfortably.

Shaking his head, Liam slammed his spoon down and said, "Can you two stop this and please just talk to each other?"

All three boys jerked in surprise. Then Sirius crossed his arms and said, "I don't have anything to say."

Remus scoffed, "You have plenty to say, but you just won't."

Sirius shook his head vehemently like a child. "No, I don't!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do! Why won't you tell me about those-"

"Don't" Sirius shouted, urgency in his eyes.

Remus closed his mouth, but he set it in a hard line out of frustration.

A maid came over to serve Remus his toast and jam and Sirius his pancakes with hazelnut spread.

Sirius furiously stabbed his pancakes and sliced them.

Remus silently spread the jam on his toast, not looking at any of the boys.

James and Liam shared a look. Then James said, "So you are saying there is nothing going on between the two of you?"

Sirius shoved a slice of a pancake dripping the hazelnut spread into his mouth. "There is nothing going on between and there never will."

Remus looked down at his lap and shook his head as he echoed, "Nothing."

Sirius dropped his fork and it hit the plate with a clang.

All three boys looked to see Sirius clawing at his throat.

Remus jumped up. "What is it?"

Sirius tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing came. He stood up, but his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

Remus darted around the table and knelt down. "Sirius!"

The boys from other tables started to look at them in curiosity.

James dropped down to the ground. "Are you choking? Do you need me to do the Heimlich?"

Sirius' face was starting to turn blue, but he was able to shake it head. It was something else.

A group of boys crowded around now, not sure what to do but unable to tear their eyes away from the scene.

Liam looked around frantically until his eyes landed on Sirius' dish.

Quickly, he swiped a finger through the hazelnut spread and licked it before freezing.

He turned to Remus and James. "It's chocolate."

Remus' eyes grew wider and he sobbed. "He's going to die!"

James shook his head. "No. I won't let him."

James grabbed his best friend and threw him over his shoulder before shouting, "Get out of the way!"

Then he broke into a run, heading for the hospital wing.

Remus was still shaking. "How could this have happened?"

Liam knelt down next to him. "Maybe the maid made a mistake."

Remus' head jerked up, anger in his eyes. "No! All of the maids know about his allergy! There can only be one explanation."

Liam immediately knew what Remus was thinking.

Remus clenched his fists. "Someone tried to poison Sirius."

* * *

**What a turn of events! Instead of making Wolfstar happen, I'll just kill it before it can begin.**

**Haha, don't worry! I am just kidding! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Ch 13

**Hi! Sorry that the past uploads have been late. I have been drowning in work and assignments!**

**Also, I have decided that all of my chapters include scenes that are very different, so it is difficult to create a title that covers all of the scenes. If you want me to go back to making titles, leave a review or PM!**

**Thank you to my new followers and favorites!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

***Reviews!***

**RavenclawLupin11: Ja****mes' father is the real life of the party, isn't he?**** Whoever poisoned Sirius is gonna pay. No one tries to kill James' best friend and the love of Remus' life and get away with it!**

**Me: Oh, yeah, James' father is hands down the best character in the story (*cough*no he isn't). And payment will be made where payment is due. *wink wink***

***Thank you for the reviews!***

**And the story begins!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Liam and Remus burst into the hospital wing. The doctors surrounded Sirius' body, taking turns giving him chest compressions since his heart wasn't beating with oxygen coming in. Sirius had passed out, and he looked almost dead.

Remus rushed forward and found an empty space in the mass. He stood next to Sirius only for a few moments before a doctor had to push him back, saying, "Stay back. We need to treat him quickly or else he will die."

Finally, a doctor rushed over from another room, a needle in hand. Hastily, several doctors removed Sirius' pants and the doctor with the needle pierced Sirius' thigh.

The doctors continued to give him chest compressions until, finally, Sirius jerked, his chest thrusting up as he started to breathe on his own. He still remained unconscious, but he started to lose the blue color on his face.

Remus, James, and Liam sagged in relief.

Then a doctor said, "He is going to have to be monitored here for 24 hours in order to ensure that the allergen has left his system. Get him in a hospital gown."

Remus darted forward. "No, wait-"

But they had already taken his shirt off, revealing the red lashed across not just his back, but his chest well. Collective gasps sounded throughout the room, but James was the one who spoke up. "What happened to him?"

When no one said anything, James growled out, "What the hell happened to him?"

A doctor put a warning hand up. "Mr. Potter, we need you to stay calm so we can help Mr. Black allergic reaction-"

"No!" James shouted, "You need to figure out what the fuck happened to my best friend!"

Remus put a hand on James' arm. "He didn't want you to find out this way-"

James whirled. "You knew about this?"

Remus recoiled back. James rarely ever lost his temper. As a Potter, he had to always keep a pristine reputation. However, seeing his best friend, who he regarded as a brother, at death's door was exactly enough to break James' restraints on his emotions.

James looked ready to shake Remus and demand him for answers, but Liam thought fast, grabbing James' hand and dragging him out the room before he could protest. When they had exited the room, Remus following as well, James turned around to walk back in, but Liam put his hands on James' shoulder, holding his gaze. "James, you need to let the doctors do their jobs. When Sirius is awake again, you can talk to him all you like."

James was breathing hard, torn between staying put or tearing back into the hospital wing, bellowing and shouting. But Liam continued to keep their eyes interlocked, before James ground out, "Fine."

As they waited, James paced up and down the hall, his form as hard as rock. Remus had slid down the wall onto the floor, his arm wrapped around his legs and his forehead resting on his knees. Liam leaned back against the wall, hands in his pockets.

Then, two figures turned a corner and appeared in the corridor. The first figure was Professor Dumbledore and the second figure was a maid.

Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of the boys. "I would like to impart my sincerest apologies for Mr. Black's current health. I can assure you that serving him chocolate was not intentional."

He gestured next to him. "I have the maid who delivered Sirius his plate this morning."

The maid looked down at the floor in shame. "I am so sorry!" she squeaked out, "If I had known it was chocolate, I would have never served to it to Mr. Black!"

Liam straightened in recognition. "You're the maid who was harassed by Malfoy."

She looked up, her blonde hair revealing surprised green eyes. "Which one is he? I have lost track of who has done what to me."

Liam's eyes hardened. To be harrassed so often that he couldn't even distinguish between the perpetrators was unimaginable.

Professor Dumbledore turned to look at the maid. "My dear, why didn't you report it to someone?"

The maid recoiled. "I tried, sir, but Headmaster Riddle told me it was a foolish matter and ordered me to focus on my duties."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head in dismay.

James growled out. "Speaking of Headmaster Riddle, where is he? He should be here. A student almost died under his protection!"

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "He is away at an important conference in London. He won't be back until next week."

James sighed in irritation and crossed his arms, his mouth set in a hard line.

Liam looked back at the maid. "What's your name?"

Her eyebrows flew up, surprised that she was important enough to be asked for a name. "Alice Fortescue," she said softly.

Liam struck his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I am hoping you can tell us how you ended up serving that plate to Sirius?"

She nodded. "Of course."

She started to relay the story. "I saw the Mr. Black had ordered pancakes with hazelnut spread today, and I was tasked with icing the pancakes today, but I could not find the bottle of hazelnut butter. So I walked away from my station to go into the pantry. I took a new bottle of hazelnut out of the pantry and was about to return to my station when I saw a boy already there, spreading what I thought was hazelnut butter on the pancakes."

James narrowed his eyes at her. "And you just sent it out without checking if it was actually hazelnut butter?"

Alice flinched and Liam put a hand on James' arm in warning.

She replied, "I didn't want to send it out at first. I alerted the head maid that a boy had snuck into the kitchen and put something on the food, but everyone was so busy this morning that she brushed it aside and told me to just send out the food quickly or else the students would complain."

Everyone shared collective groans.

Alice coughed.

Professor Dumbledore looked to her. "Yes, my dear?"

She answered, "There is something else."

They nodded.

She pulled something out of her pocket. "I inspected the plate after you took Mr. Black to the hospital wing. This note was taped under it."

James immediately bounded forward and snatched the paper, scanning it.

Liam and Remus looked over James' shoulder and they both gasped. It said: _This is a warning, homo freak._

"The warning was to nearly kill him?" James growled.

Professor Dumbledore answered, "Mr. Potter, I assure you that we will find the culprit. Ms. Alice, will you please come with me to my office so you can look at all the pictures of every student so we can identify who did it?"

She nodded, and the two walked away.

Remus turned to go back into the Hospital Wing, but James turned away and began to walk down the hall. Liam put a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to watch Sirius with us?"

James ripped his shoulder away. "I don't want to see him right now."

With that, he briskly left.

* * *

Liam's arms shook as he tried to carry a stack of books in his arms from the bookcase to his bed. To him, there was never enough books to read. Besides, it was best to distract his mind from the past events.

Sirius was poisoned only just a few hours ago. Remus was still waiting there, hoping to be there when Sirius woke up.

Suddenly, a book from the top of the stack fell to the floor, sliding under the bed.

He sighed and put his books down on the bed before getting on his hands and knees to find the lost book.

Then he found himself facing a carving on the side of the wooden bed frame. The carving read: _P. P._

Liam wrinkled his eyebrows. Could these be the initials of the person who used to sleep in this bed before Liam arrived at Riddle College?

He shrugged before grabbing his book and standing up again. After putting his books on his desk, he reached into his trunk for a picture that he got from home. It was Liam's family just a few months before his father died. For weeks, his family had saved up money, coin by coin, so they could have their professional family portrait taken. Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans dressed in their Sunday best, which was mostly just Mr. Evans' cleanest shirt and Mrs. Evans' nicest sundress. They dressed a smiling Petunia and Lily in clean blouses and skirts, albeit wrinkled from playing in the forest outside Cokeworth.

Liam cherished that picture. It was from a time when, despite their poverty, they were truly content.

"What's that?" a voice asked over Liam's shoulder.

Liam jumped, dropping the picture frame. James stood so close to his face, only inches away from his cheek.

Liam bent down to reach the photo, but James had already picked it up and looked it. "Is this your family?" He asked.

Liam held his breath. What was James thinking as he looked at the picture?

James rose an eyebrow. "Your mother and sister, I recognize. Is that man your father?"

Liam nodded, still stiff.

Then James' gaze landed on Lily. "And who is this?"

Liam's mind raced, searching for a lie.

"That's...um...that's…" Liam replied, "That's...my cousin! Um...my cousin Louise!"

James studied Lily again before turning to Liam. "You look a lot like her."

Liam laughed nervously. "Um, well, my father did have strong genes, so…"

James looked down at Lily in the photo again before putting the picture on Liam's desk. "You look like you have a wonderful family."

Liam flushed. "Thank you."

A silence passed over them before James said, "Come horse-back riding with me?"

Liam's eyebrows went up. "What?"

James looked out the window. "It's not snowing for once, and I bet the horses are getting restless in that barn."

Liam's heart burst. He wanted to go horse-back riding with him.

"Okay," Liam said softly.

They walked down to the barn, the smell of fresh hay in the air. The sky was grey, as it was still winter, but James was right. It wasn't snowing now and it didn't look like it was going to snow for a few hours.

Liam felt heat rise in his cheeks as he watched James' lean arms carry a saddle over to one of the horses.

James patted his horse. "His name is Valerio." He was a majestic black horse, with strong limbs and a polished hide.

Liam walked over and stroked Valerio's side. "Hi."

The horse neighed, making noises of contentment as Liam's hand continued to stroke its side.

James finished buckling the saddle. "Have you ever gone horse-back riding before?"

Liam cracked a half-smile, replying sarcastically, "Yes, in fact, my mother and father paid for me to have lessons with a private tutor."

James' lips twitched, amusement in his eyes. "Well, since you are such as expert, you can have Esther."

He pointed to a brown mare a few stalls down, her black hair rustling as she shook her head. Liam walked over to her, hesitantly stroking her snout. "Hi, girl."

She winnied, leaning into Liam's hand.

James walked up to Esther and placed a saddle on her back. "Ready to try her out?"

Liam nodded apprehensively. He had never ridden before. What if Esther ran so fast he was thrown off or hit a tree branch, cracking his forehead open?

James instructed him how to climb onto the horse. Liam shivered as he felt James' hand on his lower back, steadying him as he stepped onto the stirrup and swung his body over Esther's back.

His knuckles clutched the reins tightly, watching James walk over to his own horse and gracefully getting on.

James instructed Liam on how to make the horse walk and stop. Soon, they were in a steady trot away from the barn and into the free grounds surrounding the school. Even though it wasn't spring yet and several trees were still without leaves, the majesty of the countryside was spectacular. Hills stretched for miles and mountains capped in snow surrounded the scenery. Wind carried the fresh air into their faces, and riding on the horses felt like flying.

Liam started as Esther started to dart ahead of James and Valerio, but laughed as James made a sound of indignance and tried to keep up with Esther's quickening pace.

After an hour, they settled in a meadow. Liam sat with his back against a tree while James lay down on the ground next to him, staring up at the gray sky.

James plucked up a blade of brown grass and twirled it around in his fingers. "I didn't just come out here to teach you how to ride a horse."

Liam looked down at James curiously.

James continued. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

Liam pulled his knees up to his chest and said, "It's okay. Your best friend was about to die."

James shrugged while still laying on the ground. "I was more upset about those scars."

He set his mouth in a hard line. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't know."

James lay there for several seconds more, trying to figure out how Sirius got those scars, but he couldn't think of anything. Then he sat up and said, "Let's just go back to the dorm."

Liam suddenly remembered the carving he had found this morning. "James, I found something interesting in my bed frame this morning."

James nodded, curious.

"It was a carving," Liam said, "of the initials P.P. Do you know what they mean?"

James grew rigid and immediately his face soured.

Liam wrinkled his eyebrows."What's wrong?"

James looked away from Liam, his fists curling up blades of grass at his sides. "Those initials belong to the boy who used be my dorm mate. His name was Peter Pettigrew."

Liam nodded, urging him to continue.

"Peter was like Remus. He was a lottery boy. But also like Remus, he quickly became a friend. The four of us liked to pull pranks and we gave ourselves silly nicknames," James said, "We were just naive children at the time."

He continued, "But Peter started to behave oddly. He became more arrogant. His pranks became more malicious."

James narrowed his eyes as he remembered. "Then money started disappearing. My father would send me letters telling me that there was money missing in our accounts. A first, just a few coins, then considerable amounts. It turns out that when I had invited Peter to stay at my home during school breaks, he had managed to steal some of our money."

Liam's jaw dropped.

"I confronted him, asking why he was taking my money." James' face hardened. "He denied everything. And I trusted him, still believing that he was good and it was all a misunderstanding."

James shook his head. "That is until several professors stepped forward, confessing that Peter had attempted to bribe them to raise his grades. And when that didn't work, he would use my name, saying that if they didn't raise his grades, he would have my father pursue legal action against them."

James scoffed. "In the end, my friend turned out to be a filthy liar."

His eyes were cold marble when he looked back at Liam. "And that is why I detest liars."

Liam felt a knot in his stomach. James hated liars, and Liam was the cleverest liar of them all. What would he think if he found out that Liam was not who he said he was?

James stood up and walked briskly to his horse while Liam sat there in despair. What was he going to do?

* * *

Sirius felt a hand on his cheek, and leaned into the touch. He felt soft bed sheets under his back and a blanket over his body.

He cracked his eyes open, his eyesight slightly blurry. A boy sat over him, and the room was dark, as if it was nighttime, and the only light in the room a lamp was behind the other boy's head. He looked like an angel.

Gradually, his eyesight focused. The boy's face materialized. Remus.

"Hi," Remus said softly, his thumb still rubbing the skin on his cheekbone.

Sirius frowned sleepily. "What happened?"

Remus sighed. "Someone gave you chocolate."

"Oh," Sirius replied. "Am I in heaven?"

Remus chuckled softly. "No."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why are you touching me?"

Remus smiled. "Because I want to."

Sirius grew even more confused. Then he moved Remus' hand away.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Don't," Sirius replied.

"Don't what?" Remus asked.

"Don't tempt me," Sirius whispered, pained, "or else I do something we'll both regret."

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Remus leaned down, closer to Sirius' face.

Sirius summed up all the will in his body and pushed Remus away.

He sat up, ignoring the dizziness in his head. "Stop teasing me. It's cruel. Especially since you know how I feel about you."

He continued, his words rushing out. "Is this just a game to you? Is it fun playing with my feelings-"

Remus held Sirius' face in his hands. "Listen to me. I am not playing games with you."

Remus' hands started to shake. "When I saw you almost die today, I realized that you could have died, and I would have lost you. I don't want to lie about my feelings anymore."

Remus pulled him closer. "I love you, Sirius Black."

Sirius' eyes were wide. "You do?" He whispered hesitantly, not sure if he could hope to believe it. "But I thought that you were only infatuated with me. What changed?"

Remus shook his head."Nothing changed. I lied to you, saying that I didn't love you, because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to ruin your reputation. But I can't stop loving you. I've loved you for years-"

Sirius crashed his lips onto Remus, and stars exploded behind his eyes. Remus responded quickly, his fingers twirling in the small hairs behind his neck as he angled his face to get closer to Sirius.

"I've been dying for weeks," Sirius muttered between kisses. "Ever since I kissed you in the gymnasium, it's all I've been thinking about."

Remus hummed in agreement, his lips moving to Sirius' neck, finding his pulsepoint and latching his mouth onto it. Sirius groaned, his hands fisting the Remus' shirt.

Sirius pulled Remus onto the bed, their legs intertwining as Remus returned his mouth to Sirius'. Remus deepened the kiss, shivering at the touch of Sirius' hands on his back.

Remus pulled away, his expression pained. "You almost died today."

Sirius pushed Remus' head into the crook of his neck. "I am not going down that easily," he said, grinning, "Could you imagine how anticlimactic my biography would be? 'Sirius Black died after he ingested a bit of chocolate?'"

Remus let out a weak laugh, putting his hand on Sirius' chest, feeling that comforting beat. He nuzzled closer into Sirius' chest, but then sat up.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, his hand tightening on the back of Remus' shirt, worried that he was going to get away, that this was a dream and Remus was going to fade away like mist.

Remus looked down at Sirius with fear. "What are we going to do? If someone finds out about us, we'll go to prison."

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and squeezed. "I won't let anything happen to us. I don't know about the future, but for now, we'll just have to hide it. I'll come up with something."

Remus' shoulders sagged. "Okay."

Sirius put his hand behind Remus' neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

**Yay! One ship down, one more to go!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
